Heading Back To Comfort
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Olivia has married and moved. But her husband has turned out to be someone she never imagined. Things gets worse and she has protect her daughter and herself at any cost. And that means going back to where she felt safest.
1. The Start

_**Hello people of earth! Here Is a new story! So read...review and tell me what you think!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia pushed a strand of her now brown hair out of her face. She was walking around her kitchen trying to find something a banana. She groaned pulling her hair into a ponytail and fanning herself with her hand. She had lived here in Kentucky about 4 years now, and she was still getting used to this heat. She leaned against the counter and looked around the medium sized kitchen. She groaned when she couldn't find a banana. She walked through the house and went to the living room. She sat on the couch and looked around. She was terribly bored. Her head snapped up as she heard a scurrying of feet upstairs. She stood up and went upstairs and peeked inside the master bedroom after seeing nothing she went to the room across the hall. She opened it and peeked around the light blue and yellow room.

"MOMMA!" A small voice cried.

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked down and she smiled getting down on her knees. "Carson Joanna Lawson didn't I tell you it was nap time?"

Carson smiled at her mother her large green eyes wide and smiling. "Yes but momma I'm not tired" she replied.

Olivia smiled and pushed a strand of her daughter's long brown hair out of her face. She laughed her daughter's little Kentucky twang. "Ok darling. Let's go and watch some Backyardagins." she said to her four year old daughter.

"Ok momma" Carson said with smile.

Olivia stood up and got her daughters hand and they walked downstairs to the family room. Olivia sat her daughter on the couch and cut the TV on. She turned to Noggin and thankfully the Backyardagins had just came on. She sat next to her daughter and smiled down at her as she sang along. It was around 3 when Olivia realized that Carson had fallen asleep. She smiled at her daughter and laid her down on the couch and got a light blanket and placed it over her daughter smile frame. She then went back to the kitchen to see what she was going to cook for dinner. She finally decided on ordering something. She was not in the mood to cook at all. She then went back to the family room and sat down she turned the TV to an episode of Criminal Minds. She was so engrossed in the show that she didn't realize that her husband had come home.

"Olivia!" his voice rang through the house.

She winced. He sounded anger. "Great now what's wrong?' she whispered as she stood up and went towards his voice. She turned the corner to the kitchen and looked at her husband. "Yes?"

Seth Lawson looked at his wife and said. "How come I don't smell any food cooking?"

Olivia stared at him, he was rather handsome with large green eyes and blonde hair, and then she looked around the kitchen and said. "Well as you can see I didn't cook anything"

He was over to her in a flash and had her pushed against the wall. His hands holding her arms tightly. "Excuse me? Who do you think your talking to like that?" he sneered in her.

She was breathing heavily and she stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry"

He nodded and kissed her roughly as he dropped her arms and pushed away from her. "So what's if for dinner"

"I'm going to order something" she whispered as she looked away from him.

He nodded and turned away from him and opened the cabinet under the sink and took out a bottle of bourbon. He took a swig straight from the bottle and said. "So Olivia where is my little girl"

"She's taking a nap" Olivia said after she cleared her throat. She looked at the menus on the fridge and said. "What do you want for dinner?"

He looked at her with an eye roll and he slurred. "What the hell do you think I want for dinner? Food!"

Olivia tensed she hated it when he drank. "Ok. I'll order pizza" she then order the pizza and turned and quietly went to go check on her daughter.

Carson was up and playing with her doll house. She looked up when she heard the door open, her little body tense. When she saw her mothers face she smiled brightly. "Hi momma"

Olivia went over to her daughter and sat next to her on the floor. "How was your nap Beanie?"

"Nap like" Carson responded with a matching smile.

Olivia laughed and tickled her daughter. "You are so goofy"

Carson giggled and said. "What's for dinner mommy?"

"I just ordered pizza" Olivia said with a smile.

"With pepperonis and banana peppers?"

"Of course beanie. It should be here soon. How about we go outside and swing until the pizza gets here?"

"Ok mommy. Can we swim?"

Olivia looked through the glass sliding doors that lead to the backyard. The backyard was pretty big with a monkey gym, a pool and a patio. "Uhm not today darling. You would only be in there for a hot second before the pizza gets here. How about tomorrow? I'll call Hanna's mommy to see if they want to come over"

Carson nodded with a smile. "I'll get my shoes on" she said as she stood up and fixed her pink shorts and light yellow tank top.

Olivia nodded and stood up and followed her daughter to the sliding doors, both their shoes right by the door. Olivia unlocked the sliding door and let her door outside. She fanned herself as soon as she was hit with the hot. "Man it's hot"  
Carson nodded agreeing with her mother as she skipped to the monkey bars. "Mommy where were you born?"

"In New York City" Olivia answered. Saying that made her heart ache she missed the city terribly. She missed Munch and his horrible, Fin and his utter coolness under pressure, Melinda and her wit, Casey and her jokes and her readiness to listen, Cragen and his whole being there for and of course she missed Elliot. She could barely say or even think his name for that matter without being depressed. She winced as she thought about the day she announced she was engaged. The day she got married and of course the day she told everyone she was leaving. She could barely make the words out when she looked at Elliot. Truthfully he was her best friend and so much more. He was the only person that she could trust with every fiber in her body, he was the love of her life. But she couldn't have told him that she could have never told him that. So she settled on someone else, some who was at the time kind, smart, good looking and just who she was looking for, but that changed when she moved her to Kentucky.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Carson said as she tugged her mother's hand.

Olivia snapped out of it and looked down at the love of her life. "Yes?"

"Is daddy here?" her eyes large and wondering.

Olivia bent and picked her daughter up and said. "Yes. He is here. Do you want to go and say Hi?"

Carson's head indicated no. "No momma."

Olivia looked at her daughter and asked. "Why not sweetie? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Carson looked towards the house and she tensed as she saw her father in the window. He was holding that same bottle of bourbon but it was just about gone. "Uhm no mommy. Is pizza here?"

Olivia sighed and kissed her daughters head and said. "I think it might be. Let's go see"

They walked back inside of the house and went into the kitchen. The pizza boxes were on top of the island counter. Olivia put Carson and said. "Sweetie go ahead and wash up for dinner. I'll get everything set up ok?"

Carson nodded and turned away and walked to the bathroom.

Olivia went to the sink to wash her hands and then she fixed her daughters plate and then her own. She walked out of the kitchen and went to Seth's office. He was a accountant. "We are about to eat. Are you going to join us?"

He was standing by the door looking out the same window he was looking out before. He turned and looked at her. His eyes were slightly red and he was utterly drunk. He stepped closer to her, making her back up to the door, "If I do what are you going to do for me?" he gripped her ass and brought her closer to him.

Her eyes were wide and she felt really uncomfortable. "Seth your drunk"

He was kissing her neck as he brought her closer and then he whispered in her ear. "Your point?"  
"My point is" she pushed him off of her. "I'm so sick and tired of this! Your drunk just about all the time! Your scaring our daughter!" she yelled.

He smacked her hard across the face. When she fell to the floor he knelt down beside her clutching her hair tight in his hand. "You don't yell at me. Is that understood?"

Olivia had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. She said nothing.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He yelled pulling her hair so that she was facing him.

She nodded and cried out. "Yes"

He dropped hair and watched as she fell to the floor. "I'll be there when I get ready. Now get out"

Olivia stood up and as she turned around wiping her face she gasped. "Carson baby"

Carson stared at her mother and then looked at her father and she quickly ran from the hallway.

Olivia never wanted Carson to see that. Of all the times something like this went down the only thing that Olivia could think of was Carson not seeing. She ran after her daughter. "Carson!" she called. She looked in her room. She was starting to panic. She then heard a little whimper coming from the closet. She went over and opened the closet door.

Carson was on the floor holding her stuffed Tiger. "Mommy he scare me" she whispered.

Olivia got inside of the closet with her and held her four year old in her lap. "It's going to be ok darling. Mommy going to fix it ok?"

Carson nodded.

Olivia didn't see or hear Seth as he stood outside of Carson's bedroom. 


	2. The Escape

_**Hello people of earth! Ok sorry to those who read the very first chapter! I accidentally uploaded my English essay instead of the real first chapter! Totally sorry! lol so anyhow here is the next chapter! So read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia kissed Carson's forehead and said. "Come on darling let's go eat. We don't want our pizza to get cold do we?"

Carson shook her head no letting her long brown hair swing. "No mama." She got out of her mothers lap and she got out of the closet and waited until her mom got out of the closet so she could get her hand. They walked back downstairs and Olivia sat her daughter at the table and got their plates.

Olivia sat next to her daughter and they both folded their pizza the same way. Olivia giggled as she took a bite off the warm pizza. They continued eating and talking. Seth never joined them. "Wanna help me with the dishes?"

"Yes mama" Carson said with a smile. So they spent some time cleaning the kitchen once that was done Olivia looked at the clock.

"Ah darling it's close to your bedtime. Let's get your bath started and then mommy will tell you a story ok?"

"Yes mommy"

So Olivia took her daughter upstairs and started her bathwater.

"Bubbles mommy?"

"Of course!" Olivia said as she poured in watermelon scented bubbles. Soon the water was just right and she got her daughter inside of the tub. Olivia stayed in the bathroom talking and singing cute little songs with her daughter. "Row row row your boat gently down the stream" she sang as she washed her daughters hair. Once her hair was rinsed and clean Olivia got her daughter out of the tub and wrapped her in the most adorable blue and pink rope. She walked her daughter back to her bedroom and helped get her ready for bed. Once Carson was tucked in Olivia asked. "What story do you want to hear darling?"

Carson cuddled her stuffed tiger close to her chest. "Uhm how about If You Give A Pig A Pancake"

Olivia laughed and she went over to the same bookcase and got the book. She settled in the bed next to her daughter and started reading the book to her. By time she finished Carson's little eyes were closing. She kissed the top of her daughters head and said. "Night night. I love you Cara Mia"

Carson giggled at the last thing her mother said. She let a huge yawn after which she whispered. "Love you too mama"

Olivia got out of the bed and left the room, leaving the door open a crack. She then went back downstairs quietly looking for her husband. "Seth?" she called gently.

He showed up in front of her, he closed the door to his office behind him. He stared at her with bloodshot eyes and he growled "What?"

"I'm about to put the pizza away. Would you like me to place you a plate in the fridge?" She asked him. She was playing with her fingers as she talked to him. She hated talking to him him when he was drunk and he was drunk just about all the time.

He pushed past her and smirked as she fell against the wall slightly. "I will just eat now" 

She nodded her eyes blank. She didn't know when this started, she wasn't sure when he started laying his hands on her in a unkind way. She didn't know why she took it, if she was still Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit. If she was still that tough as nails cop she wouldn't have to worry about him and his balls would be in a blender. But she wasn't bad-ass Benson of SVU. She was Olivia Lawson. A housewife, a mother of an adorable 4 year old little girl and a wife of a wealthy accountant. She was so lucky. That was what she heard from all the women in their little street. But she didn't feel that way, she felt smothered and scared. Before he would just grab her tightly, that lead to a shove. Which then lead to a slap here and there. Now it was getting to a point where he didn't care if Carson was in the house and she couldn't handle that. She couldn't have her little girl exposed to that. She went to the kitchen and worked around him until the kitchen was cleaned. She then turned to look at him, her arms resting on her chest and her lower back resting against the counter. "Seth?"

He turned and looked at her, he took another gulp of the just about empty bottle of bourbon. "Olivia?" mocked her.

She cleared her throat and thought of her next words. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it. "Never mind" she turned and started to their bedroom. She could hear him behind him. She opened their bedroom door and she went to their dresser. She got out her nightgown.

He gripped her arms tightly as he forced her to look at him. "What were you going to say?" he sneered.

Olivia winced her arms still tender from when he grabbed her earlier. "Let me go" she whispered.

He pushed her against the dresser so that she was trapped between him and the wooden dresser. He pressed against her and whispered in a deep menacing voice. "Why should I?"

She had tears in her eyes as she stared into his face. "Your hurting me" she whispered.

He pushed away from her and turned his back to her.

Olivia quickly put on her nightgown and rushed to the bathroom to clean her face. She stared into the mirror and asked herself. "Why can't you just do it!" she stood in the bathroom for a good 5 minutes before she walked out and went back to the bedroom. She glanced around and sighed happily, Seth must have went downstairs when she was in the bathroom. She got into the bed and got the remote. She turned to Criminal Minds and laid in her bed.

~Hours later~  
Seth cut the light out in the kitchen and he trudged up the stairs. The whole house seemed to be spinning and he was starting to get a splitting headache. He groaned as he opened the door to his bedroom. His wife lay in the bed sleep. The TV was on low playing an episode of 30 Rock that she must have fell asleep on. He growled and went over the dresser and took out his pj's, not caring about the noise he was making. Once he was dressed he got in the bed and dragged Olivia closer to him. He held her tightly but loosened his grip to actually look at his wife. She was hella beautiful, he smirked smugly, he was utterly proud that she was his. All his he thought as he moved the sheet of off her body and looked at her. The nightgown hugged her body, he smiled as he gently touched her curves. But then he saw the bruises on her wrist, arms and bite marks on her neck. He would have to do a better hob on hiding that. "Liv?" he whispered.

She slept on, she was past being woken by a slight whisper.

Seth flushed with anger and he bit her neck hard.

She gasped shooting straight up. "Seth?"

"Lay down. I want you" he said.

She rolled eyes and laid on her side. "I'm tired"

Seth was getting angrier and the alcohol in his system wasn't making it any better. He quickly flipped her on her back and straddled her. He pushed her arms above her head. "I don't give a fuck. You are my wife and you are going to do what I say when I say!" he yelled in her face.

She was struggling under him. She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't deal with him any more, she had no idea why she even stayed this long. "Seth! I can't do this anymore! This is over! I'm taking Carson and we are leaving" she said.

He let go of her arms and he looked at her as if she slapped him in the face. "Why did you just say?"

"I said that i'm taking Carson. This is over! I can't deal with this anymore. My little girl is scared to even come near you! She can't see her father hit, slap, push or grab her mother! It isn't good for her. So we are leaving" she pushed him off of her and went to the dresser.

Seth sat on the bed dumbfounded for a slight second. But he quickly got up and grabbed the back of her neck squeezing his hand. "You are not leaving me"

Her hands flew to where his hand lay on her neck and she dug her nails in his hand, when he let her go she pushed him. "I am. We are. You aren't going to put your hands on me, do it again and I will hurt you" she stared into his eyes. She then turned and got a small suitcase only getting clothes she brought with her 4 years ago. She then got her toothbrush and facial stuff. She walked out of the bedroom after changing into a simple blue cotton dress. She went to Carson's room and packed her a few weeks worth of clothes. Then she got all her favorite toys, the ones she played with the most and leaving the ones she played with the least, she then gently woke her daughter up. "Carson darling?"

Carson eyes flung open as her little mouth opened to scream. But once she realized that it was her mother she calmed down. "What's wrong mama?"

Olivia was studying her daughters little reaction. "We are leaving sweetie. Hurry now get dressed in this" she passed her an easy pink to put on.

Carson nodded and did as her mother said. "Mommy what's going on? We leaving daddy?"  
Olivia nodded and picked her daughter up once everything was together. She grabbed the bags and hurried downstairs. She was getting her keys from off the hook when she heard Seth.

"So you really think you are about to leave" he said. 


	3. The Escape pt 2

_**Hello people of earth! Oh snap totally updated on the same story in like less than 30 minutes! lol that's because the first draft of this chapter i typed was so long and i just wanted to split it into two different parts! So that is what i did. So anywho thanks for the reviews and all the jazz. So as always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Carson tightened her hands around her mothers neck. "mommy" she whimpered.

"Shh." she whispered soothingly. She turned and looked at her husband, she gently placed Carson the couch. "Yes. We are. You'll get the divorce papers in the mail in less than a week."

Seth was over to her in a flash. He shoved her to the ground and bent down wrapping one hand around her neck. "Oh will I"

Olivia stared at him with wide eyes. She was trying to fight him off.

He punched her in the face with his free hand and then he wrapped both hands around her neck, but then quickly turned her around so that she was in a headlock. "So you think I'm just going to let you leave? Huh! That your going to just take my daughter and leave? Is that right you bitch?" 

Olivia was blacking out, she could barely understand him all she could her was her daughters cries and pleas.

Carson jumped off the couch with the remote in hand and started hitting her father in the head with it. "No daddy! Don't hurt mommy!" she screamed.

Seth shouted out in pain and released Olivia and quickly backhanded Carson causing her to fall to the floor.

Olivia fell to the floor her head hitting the hardwood. She groaned and tried to focus, her eyes snapped opened when she heard Carson cry out. She sat up and her eyes widen. Seth was kneeling over Carson with the remote in hand, he rose it as if to hit her. Olivia stood up fast and jumped on Seth's back. "Go to the car" she cried to her daughter.

Carson didn't need telling twice. The little 4 year old got up crying and grabbed the 3 bags and ran to the garage door in the kitchen. Once opened she got in the unlocked car and waited. Tears streaming down her face as she peeked out of the window peering into the doorway. "Please mommy" she whispered crying. She felt a vibration coming from her mothers bag. She looked in it and pulled out her moms cell phone. She frowned at the bunch of letters. She could make out birthday and a word that began with a R and then a name Elliot. She pressed the green button on the phone and it said. "Calling Elliot Stabler" Carson repeated the name wondering who Elliot Stabler was. But then she slightly smiled. Elliot was the best friend her mother would tell her about.

Elliot Stabler's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the cell phone and groaned wiping his face with his hands. He had been at work for the last 16 hours trying to close this kidnapping case. He picked up the phone and nearly dropped it when he read the caller I.D. He quickly answered the phone and said. "Olivia?"

"Is this Elliot Stabler?" a little girls voice asked. Elliot could hear the country twang to it.

"Yes. Who is this?" He said.

Carson yelped when she heard her mother scream out in pain. "I need help! My mommy is getting hurt by my daddy." Carson cried out when she heard her father yelling getting closer to where she was.

"Sweetie listen to me calm down. Where are you? What's your mommy's name?"

Carson nearly dropped the phone when her mother raced through the garage. She had a black eye and bruises on her face and forming bruises on her body. "MOMMY" she cried as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Sweetie can you hear me what's going on?" Elliot could hear the little girl crying and then heard a door open and then he heard a scramble and keys jingling. "What's going on?" he said louder.

Olivia was crying as she speed out of the open garage and speed down the driveway and down the street. "Buckle yourself in darling"

Elliot's breath nearly froze in his throat. He knew that voice. "Sweetie? Are you ok? What's going on?"

Carson nearly forgot about the phone. She pressed it to her ear quick enough to say. "My mommy is here"

Olivia's head snapped to the review mirror. "Carson who are you talking too?"

Carson was holding out Olivia's phone.

Olivia took it without looking at the caller I.D. "Who is this?"

Elliot's eyes widen. "Olivia?"

Olivia felt her breathing increase and her heart race. "Elliot?"

"Olivia what's going on? Are you ok? I haven't heard from you in such a long time? Who was that on the phone? What did she mean but her mother was being hurt by her daddy? Livvie are you ok?" Elliot rambled on.

Olivia cleared her throat and said. "Elliot. Please calm down I'll answer you questions when I see you"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I'm on my way home" she replied softly.

"Olivia that is roughly an 11 hour drive!"

She looked at the clock in the car and said said. "Well I should see you at about 9 or 10"

"Olivia! You should do this by your self. Please go to a hotel or something. I'll come down and get you. Please."

"No! I have to do this right now! I have to get out of here" she cried.

Elliot groaned placing his hands over his eyes. She was stubborn as always doesn't matter if it has been 4 years. "Olivia please. Take the greyhound. That way you can at least rest"

She thought about that. It was a rather long drive, and the car wasn't in her name. She couldn't risk Seth calling the cops about a stolen car. She nodded. "Ok. We will take the bus" She turned and went towards the greyhound bus station.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. "Olivia are you ok? That little girl?"

"Didn't I say I was going to answer your questions when I get there?"

She sighed running her hand through her hair as she parked the car. "I'm ok. We both are"

Elliot nodded. "Good"

Olivia looked in the review mirror and winced when she saw her face. That fucker had given her a black eye. She rummaged through her purse until she found her make up. She winced as she worked her hands gently on her face. She then got a sweater to cover the bruises on her shoulders, arms and neck. "Elliot. I have to go. I'll call you when I'm in New York"

"But Liv" he said. He didn't want to hang up with her. He had just started talking to her.

"I have to go." she replied.

He sighed. "Ok. Call me"

"Oh and wait!"

""Yeah Liv?" he asked.

"Happy Birthday El" she whispered with a slight smile.

He laughed and said. "Thanks Liv. See you both when you get here"

She then hung up the phone and turned to her daughter. "Sweetie. Come here"

Carson unbuckled herself and climbed into the front seat of her mothers car, sitting in her lap. She stared into her eyes. "I was scared mama"

"I know you were beanie! Mommy is so proud of you! So proud" she whispered.

Carson smiled tears running down her face.

Olivia kissed her forehead repeatedly and said. "I love you so much sweetie! I'm so sorry you had to see that darling! So sorry" she repeated.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you mommy! He should never hurt you" Carson said with such fierceness.

Olivia sighed, she didn't talk she just nodded.

"He shouldn't hurt nobody" Carson whispered as she stared at something behind her mother. Her eyes closing and opening.

Olivia looked at her daughter and asked. "Carson? Has he ever hurt you?"

But Olivia didn't get any answer because Carson had fallen asleep. Olivia sighed as she got out the car and grabbed the bags. She then went inside of the Greyhound station and brought tickets to NYC. Thankfully it was leaving in less than 15 minutes. She kissed the top of her sleeping daughters head and avoided looking at the few people inside of the station. She was going to fix everything, she was going home and she was going to finally feel safe again. She stood as they called for her bus. She placed her bags with the others and sat down near the front. She looked out the window as the bus started to speed away. "I'm going home" she whispered.


	4. The Reunion

_**Hello people of earth!Nothing much to say! So just read review and of course review! Ok so I switched some information around with Elliot's family. Same names but just switched ages. Made them younger. I just love the Stabler kids when they were younger!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia eyes snapped opened when she felt the bus stop. She looked around and felt a smile tug at her lips. She was in New York city. She looked out the window of the bus station in the city. She could feel everything around her and it felt amazing. She gently shook her daughter awake and she whispered. "Woke up darling. We are here"

Carson groaned slightly as she opened her eyes and looked out the window. Her little mouth dropped open. "So many people mama"

Olivia smiled and picked her daughter up as she walked off the bus. She got their bags and she walked inside of the large station. "Come on darling let's get our selves together"

"Ok momma" Carson agreed.

Olivia went to the bathroom and sighed happily. It was a single bathroom, so she shut the door behind them and locked the door. She opened their bags getting out the toothbrushes and the toothpaste. She then got out their body stuff and she started to wash her daughter up. Soon they were both cleaned up.

Carson was wearing a pink and black plaid skirt with a pink tank top that had a black polka dots on it. She slipped on her pink sandals and asked her mother to braid her pig tails.

Olivia nodded and braided them. She then dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a light green tank top. She tied her tennis shoes and then said. "You ready darling?"

"Yes momma" she said smiling. She got her book bag full of toys and her tiger. "Mama is Lily going to like it here?"

Olivia smiled and said. "Tiger Lily is going to love it here! We can go to the zoo and to the statue of liberty. And to so many different places"

Carson nodded smiling at her mother. "Ok mama"

Olivia smiled as she walked them out of the bathroom and further into the station. She looked around and was about to pull out her cell phone but stopped. What in the hell was about to happen? She hadn't talked or seen Elliot in 4 years since last night quick conversation. She took a breather and said. "Hey beanie you wanna take a taxi?"

Carson looked at her mother with a large smile. "Yes"

Olivia smiled and they started walking towards the doors that lead outside.

"You trying to ditch me Liv?" a very familiar voice said.

Olivia turned around slowly and was looking into the eyes of her best friend. She just reacted as she threw her arms around his strong body.

Elliot smiled as he held her. "Hey Liv"  
Olivia was close to tears. She had missed New York and all but she had missed everything about Elliot. His scent, his eyes, the way his body felt as he gave her a hug, his strong hands. She pulled away from him wiping her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Olivia we were partners and best friends for 6 almost 7 years I know you" Elliot said smiling as he wiped her cheeks.

She laughed and lightly shoved him. "I missed you so much!"

Elliot smiled and hugged her again. "I missed you so much more."

They both stood there just looking at each other. That was when Elliot started to notice the bruises on her arms and the black eye she was trying to hide. "Olivia what did that"

But Olivia cut him off and said. "Elliot this is the little girl that called you last night"

Carson stepped from behind her mother with a smile on her face. "Hello"

Elliot smiled at the little girl as he bent down to her level. She looked just like Olivia, except for the green eyes. He said. "Hi. I'm Elliot"

She giggled. "I know. I know the name Elliot because my friends brothers name is Elliot. My name is Carson Joanna Lawson" she held out her hand.

Elliot smiled at this smart little girl and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Carson."

Olivia laughed and said. "So are you going to take me to the 1-6 or what?"

Elliot nodded and took their bags. He smiled as Olivia picked up Carson and held her. He showed them to his SUV. He opened the door for the both of them and once everyone was buckled in he started to car. "So Carson how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 4. My birthday is June 6" she said as she petted Tiger Lily.

Elliot nodded and said. "My twins are 10 years old. Lizzie and Dickie."

Olivia looked at Elliot and said. "Eli?" 

He said. "Not mine"

Olivia gasped. "No way!" she placed her hand on his hand and said. "I'm so sorry Elliot. So where is he and Kathy? Are you still together? The kids?"

Elliot smiled faintly and said. "We can talk about that later. Tell me what happened last night"

Olivia said. "We can talk about that later" 

They both stared at each other. Blue eyes meeting brown eyes and they both laughed. "Still hasn't changed." Olivia said. 

'Stubborn as always" Elliot finsihed for her.

Olivia smiled and said. "See look Beanie. That's Central Park. I'll take you there later ok?"

Carson looked out the window and nodded and said. "It's so big"

Elliot laughed. He was loving this little girls accent. "So Carson what's your favorite colors?"

"Blue and Pink"

"What's your favorite show?"

"I have two. Dora and the Backyardagins." 

This went back and forth until they got the to 1-6. Elliot had found her favorite food was pepperoni and banana pepper pizza, favorite drink was white grape juice, favorite song was Rockstar by Hannah Montana, her favorite singer was Hannah Montana and her favorite movies were Mulan and Lilo and Stitch.

"What's your favorite toy?" Elliot asked as they got into the elevator.

"Tiger Lily. My mommy got it for me when I was a little baby" she said as she showed Elliot the stuffed tiger.

Olivia smiled. She knew what her partner was doing. He was getting to know her and earning her trust. She stepped out of the elevator and looked around the hallway. She hadn't stepped foot in this hallway in 4 years. So many memories hit her she almost staggered.

"You ok?" Elliot said as he got Carson hand.

"Yeah. Just kind of nervous" Olivia said truthfully.

"Olivia there is no need to be. Everyone is going to be so excited to see you again. You belong here Liv. You and Carson"

Olivia smiled as tears came to her eyes. She hugged her partner tightly, her littler girl squished between the two of them. 

"Mama!" Carson giggled.

Olivia laughed and pulled away from Elliot and picked up her daughter and got Elliot's hand. "Let's do this"


	5. The Agreement

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the many reviews and what not! Uhm not that much to say but read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia took a deep breath as they started to walk inside of the room. She smiled at the familiarity of everything. She missed this place so much, more than she thought she did. She placed Carson down but kept a tight hold on her hand. She looked around for Fin and Munch, she didn't see them anywhere. "Where is Fin and Munch?" she asked Elliot.

Elliot looked around and said. "No idea. Maybe they caught a case"

Olivia sighed. She looked towards Cragen's office and she said. "Cragen in there?" turning to look at him. 

"No he is right here" Cragen said as he stood behind them.

Olivia's eyes widen and a gasp fell from her lips. She turned around and smiled at Cragen. "Hi"

His eyes widen as he looked at one of his best former detectives. "Oh my. Olivia" he said as he hugged her.

Olivia hugged him back with tears in her eyes. She missed Don a lot too. He was like her father, the father she never had. "Hey" she whispered.

"How you doing Liv?" he said pulling away from her.

She sighed and looked at him staring into his eyes and she felt the truth about to spill out but she felt a tug at her leg. She tore away from his gaze and looked at Carson. "Yes?"

"Who is that?" she whispered.

Olivia laughed and said. "Carson this is my old boss. Captain Donald Cragen. Sir this is my daughter Carson"

Carson smiled at the older man and said. "Hi"

Cragen got down to her level and said. "Nice to meet you. You look just like your mother"

Carson giggled and said. "Mommy is very pretty"

"So are you" Cragen said. He stood up and looked at Olivia closely. He could see the black eye and the bruises. He felt his blood boil. Who in the hell hurt his little girl? "Where is your father?" he asked.

Carson eyes darkened and she scarily like Olivia. She whispered with a stunning voice. "He is where he should be" she sounded so much like Olivia. 

Olivia picked her daughter up and Carson buried her head in her mother's neck. "Carson it's ok. Calm down sweetie"

Carson sniffed and said. "Momma can we get some food please?"

"Of course darling. How about you sit right here and color or play with Tiger Lily. I'm going over here to talk to Elliot and Cragen. Ok Beanie?" she placed at Elliot's desk.

"Right there?" she asked pointing to the spot where her mother pointed.

Olivia nodded and said. "Yes"

She nodded and hugged Tiger Lily close to her.

Olivia turned to Elliot and Cragen and they walked over to the middle of the squad room.

"Who did this to you?" Cragen asked as he took a better look at her. 

She lowered her head and said. "My husband"

"Oh Liv" Cragen gasped.

Olivia nodded. "He...He" she stammered as she tried to tell them what happened but she stopped when she felt her phone vibrating. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned away from them. "Hello"

"Where in the hell are you? How dare you just take my daughter and leave me? When I find you, oh trust me I will find you, I'm going to"

But Olivia cut him off. "Don't you ever call me again! I don't ever want to hear your voice! The next time you ever hear or see me is when you get the divorce papers!" she spat.

"Oh you think your pretty damn bold huh?" Seth seethed into the phone.

Before Olivia could say anything Elliot snatched the phone away from her. "If you ever! I mean ever lay another hand on this women right in front of me. I will take the greatest pleasure in hunting you down and killing you"

"Oh is this Elliot Stabler? So she ran back to New York? Huh well you might think you want that, then you are wrong, you don't want her. Or that little brat. So how about you do yourself a favor and send them back to where they can both be handled"

Elliot's blood was boiling. "Oh where they can be handled huh? That little brat's name is Carson and she is a funny and smart little girl. And that woman? The one you were suppose to love and cherish is beautiful and doesn't deserve the shit you put her through. I dare you to come up here and try and hurt them. Hell I'll even give you my address"

Olivia stood watching her former partner and best friend. She never saw him so pissed off.

Seth was silent on the phone for almost a minute. "Let me speak to my daughter."

"Oh hell no. Your never going to speak to either of them again" Elliot said his eyes blazing.

"Oh don't worry I'm going to see them soon. Both of them"

"Is that a threat?"

"No that's a promise" Seth said. As soon as the words left his mouth he hung up the phone. 

Elliot stared at phone and then handed it back to Olivia. His chest heaving.

"What did he say?" Olivia whispered. 

Before Elliot could say anything a male voice said. "And is this adorable little person?"

Olivia turned at the same time Elliot and Cragen did. She was looking at Munch and Fin interact with her smiling 4 year old.

"I'm Carson. I'm 4" she said smiling. She liked the two men in front of her, she trusted both of them as soon as they talked to her. 

"Where is your mother Carson?" Munch asked,

Carson pointed to where Olivia, Cragen and Elliot stood.

Munch and Fin both looked over there and their eyes widen when their eyes landed on Olivia.

"Liv?" Munch said.

"Baby girl? Fin said as they both started over to him.

Olivia smiled tears in her eyes as she hugged both of them. She whispered how much she missed both of them.

"We missed you too baby girl" Fin said as he patted her back.

She pulled away from them and smiled wiping her eyes.

"Liv what happened? Why are you here? Don't get me wrong I love that fact that you are here!" Munch said.

Olivia laughed and said. "I love being here!" she was about to tell them what happened but she felt her eyes fall to her daughter's face. "I'll tell you guys later. I can't tell you with Carson up. She should be ready for a nap soon. I'll talk to all of you later"

All 4 men nodded and watched as Olivia walked past them and picked up her daughter. The men looked at each other and had a silent agreement they were going to protect that little girl and Olivia with every fiber of their beings.


	6. The Promise

_**Hello people of earth! Did anyone else think protective Elliot was sexy in the last chapter? I did! Lol and I wrote it! So anywho here is the new chapter in the story! So thanks for the readage and the reviewage! You guys are totally wicked! Anywho here is the new chapter so as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia twirled Carson around and she tickled her daughter. "Mommy use to work her. I sat right here"

"Really? Did you a'rrest lots of bad guys?" Carson said.

"Yeah" Olivia giggled. "How about we go and get some breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" Carson asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah sure. I know this wonderful pancake place"

"Can detective Elliot go with us too?" Carson asked.

Olivia looked up and over to her partner. "Hey El? Don't you wanna buy us ladies some pancakes?"

Elliot walked over to them and nodded with a smile. "Of course." he looked over at Cragen and he nodded. "Let's go"

Olivia smiled as she got Elliot's waiting arm and they walked out of 1-6.

Carson had Olivia's other hand, but she went got stood between the two of them, she got her mothers hand and then Elliot's hand. "Detective Elliot?" she asked as he helped her mother into the car.

"Carson sweetie you don't have to call me Detective Elliot" he laughed.

"But I like it" she reasoned as she gently played with her seat belt.

Elliot smiled as he buckled his own seat belt and started the car. "Yes?"

"You say you have kids right?" Carson asked. 

"Yes I do. My twins are 10 years old, boy and a girl. Then I have two older girls, Maureen who just turned 16 and Kathleen who is about to be 14."

"Can I meet them some time?"she asked. 

Elliot was loving this little's girls adorable country drawl. "Of course you can sweetie"

Carson nodded with a smile and said. "Thank you" she said.

Olivia smiled at her daughter and then she turned to look out the window. She showed Carson everything that she could as they drove through the city. "And right there is a kids musuem. I'll take you there some time"

Carson nodded as she too looked out the window. "Mommy! This place is so big!" she gasped.

Olivia she had taken Carson to Frankfort plenty of times. They soon arrived at IHOP, and they soon went inside of the restaurant and got a table.

"Oh mommy? Can I have chocolate chip pancakes? Please?" She sang her little legs swinging as she looked at the pictures around her.

"Do you want anything off of the kids menu?" Olivia asked as she read off of what on the little menu the waitress had given her.

"Funny Face has chocolate chips in right mama?" Carson asked.

"Yes sweetie" Olivia said as she looked over her own menu.

"Can I get bacon with that? And sausage?" Carson asked

"Yeah. I'll order you some" Olivia answered.

"Ok. Funny Face it is. When the waitress comes can I order my food?"

"Sure" Olivia said with a smile. She handed Carson the menu back and then crayons. She turned to look at Elliot and she said. "So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Kathy?"

Elliot sighed and said. "She told me that Eli wasn't mine. 2 weeks after you moved away. She wanted a divorce and didn't want full custody of the kids. She wanted to move to California, which she did. She took Eli and they left"

"Why California?" Olivia asked shocked.

Elliot smirked as he said. "She wanted to meet up with Eli's father. He was in New York for a month or two for business during the time we were separated and they obviously had a thing. He would come back from time to time and they would hook up"

"Oh Elliot I'm so sorry" Olivia said as she placed a hand on his hand.

He placed his other hand on top of Olivia's hand and smiled. "It's okay Liv. It was almost 5 years ago. I'm over it, over her"

"Why did she wait so long to tell you that Eli wasn't your kid?" she wondered out loud. "That's strange that she waited two weeks after I left. Don't you think?"

Elliot smiled at his beautiful friend, his best friend. He had asked the same thing over and over again. He came to realize that if he knew that Eli wasn't his before he went away, if Kathy had told him, he would have done everything in his power to get Olivia away from Seth and to be with him. He was in love his partner. But there was no way in the world he was going to tell her that right now. Because what she needed right now a friend that she could count on, a shoulder to lean on, people she could trust and maybe just maybe a place to sleep. "Yeah weird"

She smiled at her best friend and just stared at him. "I missed you so much" she said softly.

"Missed you too Livvie" He said.

Soon the waitress came over to take their orders. "Yes I would like the chocolate chip pancakes without the whipped cream on top. With an country omelet." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled at his best friend, He could hear the little twang that she had come to have. "Uhm yeah I would like the Colorado Omelet"

"And what do you want sweetie?" the waitress asked Carson with a large smile.

"I would like the Funny Face pancake. With bacon and sausage please" Carson said politely.

Olivia smiled at her daughter. Her daughter was a very polite child.

"Another else sweetie?" 

"No thank you ma'am" she answered. She then turned her attention back to her coloring.

The waitress turned to Olivia and Elliot and said. "Your daughter is so polite and pretty"

Olivia and Elliot blushed and stammered. "Oh no! He is just my best friend"

This time the waitress blushed and said. "I'm sorry. I just assumed."

"Oh it's ok. Thank you though" Elliot said with a chuckle. 

Olivia blushed and watched as the waitress walked away from their table. She looked at Elliot and said. "Thanks for taking us here"

"Yeah thank you Detective Elliot" Carson said as she smiled up at him. 

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other and laughed. They stayed at IHOP until they ate what they could. They got the white boxes to put the rest of their food in and they soon went back to the one-six. They walked through the doors, Olivia and Elliot holding hands and Olivia carrying Carson. She sat Carson at Elliot's desk and said. "Beanie? Baby it's almost nap time"

Carson looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Mama" she whined. "But I'm not tired"

"Sweetie you sound sleepy. I promise you we can go to the zoo later. After your nap"

"Mama! I'm not tired!" Carson exclaimed. She looked at her mother, both of them looking at each other with matching looks in their eyes.

"Carson Joanna Lawson you are going to take a nap. Your tired and you need your sleep" Olivia said.

Elliot stood of to the side utterly shocked at how much Olivia has truly changed. She had already had motherly instincts but now they just intensified. He was loving this side of her.  
Carson lowered her eyes and sighed. "Sorry mommy."

Olivia smiled and picked up her daughter and kissed her forehead. "It's ok. You can sleep in the cribs"

Carson's face bunched up in confusion and said. "Cribs? Mommy I'm not a baby"

Olivia laughed and explained the whole cribs thing to her as she walked up the stairs. She placed her daughter in a bottom bunk and she kissed her forehead. "Love you beanie"

"Love you too mama. Can you stay with me? I don't wanna be alone. I don't want you to leave me ever mommy" Carson whispered.

"Of course I won't leave you! I promise Darling" Olivia laid next to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and brought her closer. She hummed a song to her until her daughters soft snores filled the room. 

Olivia put Tiger Lily in Carson's arms and walked out of the room. She went downstairs and looked around. She went over to where her friends stood and said. "She's asleep"

They all nodded and before they could say anything else a voice called. "OLIVIA! HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ME!"

Olivia turned with a gasp as she was tackled by a blonde women. "Hey Casey" she laughed with tears in her eyes.

Casey pulled away from the hug and laughed. "Hey girlie" she then brought her tight in her arms and frowned when Olivia winced. She once again pulled back and gave her a once over. She moved Olivia's hair out of her face and said. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"I was just about to tell before you talked me Case!"

"Well no more interruptions. Tell" Elliot said.


	7. The Talk

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and stuff like that! So nothing really to say but read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia nodded with an sad small smile. She looked around and before she could ask Cragen said. "Do you want to talk in my office"

Olivia nodded and threw a look towards the stairs where her sleeping daughter was. She then stood and lead the way to Cragen office. They all walked inside and took a seat. "So were do I start?"

"You can start with why your here? And why you didn't call!" Casey exclaimed. 

Olivia sighed running her hand through her hair. "Well then I would have to tell you when everything all started." she sighed and said. "Well as you know I got married and moved to Kentucky. A little while later we had a baby girl. Her name is Carson"

"Aw! Liv where is she?"

"Sleeping upstairs." Olivia answered.

"Okay go on." Casey said.

Olivia and said. "We were really happy until Carson turned 2. So two years ago. He started drinking and staying out later. Then we would argue about all of that. He didn't like the fact that I was trying to tell him what to do." she took a breath. "Then he would start to grab my arm, and shoving me around. I didn't really notice it progressing until he gave me a black eye. I knew I had to leave him, but I didn't know what to do or how I was going to do it. Plus I didn't want Carson to be with out her father" She had a distant look in her eyes. "I didn't even start to realize that Carson was scared of him until 1 month ago. Yesterday night Carson actually saw him hit me and push me" Olivia's eyes started to water. "She saw him and I knew I couldn't have my baby around that anymore. So that night I told him I was leaving him. He tried to hit me but I pushed him and told him that he wasn't going to lay his hands on me anymore. I went and got Carson up and packed her a bag. We were going to the car when Seth stopped us." she took a deep breath and continued. "He grabbed me around the neck and started to choke me. He had me in a headlock, I was starting to black out and that was when Carson started hitting him in the head with the remote. He pushed her, that son of a bitch pushed my baby. He was kneeling over with the remote in his hand like he was going to hit her. So I jumped on his back and told Carson to run to the car. He easily knocked me off and started to kick me hard in the side. We were fighting for sometime. He had my hair was pulling me towards the garage, but I got free and I knocked him out with a skillet. I ran to the car and we drove off. That was when I heard my phone"

Elliot was livid but he managed some what of a smile and said "Carson called me. She said her daddy was hurting her mommy"

Olivia nodded and sighed. "We caught the greyhound and here we are"

Casey had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a black eye and a few bruises my ribs are kind of sore though."

"Let me see" Elliot said. He knew Olivia had a tendency to downsize her pain.

"Elliot"

"Let me see" he said again.

"El" Olivia started.

"No. I want to see too. If they look broken we are taking you both to the hospital." Cragen said in a fatherly tone.

Olivia sighed and stood up and gently lifted up her tank top exposing her side to everyone. She knew it must have looked worst than she expected when everyone gave a slight gasp.

"Oh Livvie" Casey said as she stood up and looked at the large bruise. It was a dark yellow color and stuck out on Olivia's tan skin. It looked painful and rather nasty.

Elliot stood up and looked at it more closely and gently put it a finger on it and he winced when Olivia yelped and staggered back. "Olivia you probably have a broken rib" 

She bit her bottom lip and placed her tank top back like it was. She sighed as she sat back down and placed her head in her hands. "I think he did something to Carson. I mean she is really scared of him, and in the car before we got on the greyhound she said that he shouldn't hurt me or hurt anyone." she looked back up everyone and said. "What if that son of a bitch...hit..or touched my baby" she stuttered as she cried.

Fin went went over to her and said. "Did Carson say that he did something to her?"

Olivia shook her head as she said. "She never gets a chance to. The first time he was looking at her and the next time she fell asleep" she was still crying. "What kind of mother am I? My kid saw her mother get smacked around by her father! She might have been assaulted by her own father! What kind of mother am I? I was a sex crimes detective for Christ sake how come I wasn't able to see that? How wasn't able to"

But Elliot cut her off and said "Olivia you can't do that to yourself. Your a great mom. You don't happened to to Carson. You can't blame yourself."

Olivia wiped her eyes and looked at him with gentle yet sad smile.

"Baby girl. If you want me too, I can talk to Carson. Find out if that son...if he actually hurt her" Fin said.

Olivia nodded and said. "Thanks Fin. That would be great." she stood up and asked Cragen. "You still making me go to the hospital?"

He sighed and said. "Yes. You and Carson should both get checked out to be safe"

Olivia nodded with a sigh and wiped the tears she still had lingering in her eyes. She looked at the 5 people in the room with her. She knew these 5 people would do anything for her, and now her daughter too, and the thought of that made her want to cry. In a good way of course. She smiled at them and said. "Thanks you guys"

Casey stood up and hugged her best friend and said. "Oh sweetie. I wish you would have called me! I would have been down to Kentucky faster than a cat could turn around and lick his ass!"

Olivia hugged her best friend tighter and said. "Oh I love you Casey"

There was a knock at the door and an officer said as he peeked in. "Uhm Detective Benson?"

Olivia smiled at that she hadn't been called detective in a long time. "What's up Officer Reynolds?"

"Your daughter" he started. 

But Olivia was already rushing past him and dashing up the stairs. She could hear Carson crying she opened the door to the cribs and said. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Carson looked up at her mother with those big green eyes and said. "I thought daddy came and took you away" her voice in a whisper.

"Oh sweetie" Olivia said as she lifted her daughter in her arms and holding her. She slightly winced at the pressure on her ribs. "Don't worry. I'm never going to let him see you again"

Carson snuggled against her mother and then looked at her and said. "I'm not tired anymore"

Olivia laughed and said. "Ok come on. Mommy has to go to the hospital and you are coming with me" 

Carson looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Hospital? Mommy are you okay?"

"Of course! Just to make sure okay?" Olivia asked and when her daughter nodded she stood up and they started downstairs. "Do you wanna meet mommy's other best friend?"

"Yeah" Carson said excitedly.

Olivia laughed and said. "Okay there she is" she put Carson down and smiled as her dour year old walked over to where the 5 adults were standing.

Carson looked up at them and she smiled and waved at Elliot. "Hi Detective Elliot"

Elliot laughed and he bent down and said. "How are you Carson?"

"Good. Just a nightmare" she replied. She looked at the other men and said. "Hi Uncle Munch, Uncle Fin"

Both men looked at each other and then at Carson. They didn't ask her to call them uncle. "Hey Carson Joanna Lawson" Munch said.

Carson giggled and then she looked at the older man and said. "Hi" her voice sounded shy and unsure. 

Cragen bent down on his knee's and said. "You can call me Captain or Grandpa Don"

Carson was silent before she said with an angelic smile. "Okay I like Grandpa. I didn't have a grandpa at home. Are you mommy's daddy?"

Cragen looked at Olivia and he said. "Yes. Yes I am"

Olivia smiled with a blush and said. "Beanie? That is who I was talking about." She pointed at the Casey. Who was smiling.

Carson nodded and smiled. "Hi" 

"Hi sweetie. I'm your Auntie Casey"

"Auntie Casey. Pretty name" she said with a smile as she hugged the women.

Casey laughed and she picked the girl up in her arms. "Carson is a really pretty name"

After that Olivia, Carson, Casey and Elliot all went to the hospital. Carson had agreed to spend time with Uncle Fin in the play room at the station after they got back from the hospital. It turned out Elliot was right, Olivia did have a broken rib and another was fractured. They had arrived back at the station around 5. By then Carson had Casey wrapped around her little finger.

"Auntie Casey? Can you teach me how to play softball?" Carson asked as they walked out of the elevator/

"Sure thing sweetie. As long as its okay with mommy" Casey said as she picked up Carson. 

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Sure that would be cool." they went inside of the squad room. "Carson sweetie. Remember you said you were going to talk with Uncle Fin?"

Carson nodded "In the playroom" she said with a smile.

"That's right. Mommy will be here okay?" Olivia said as Casey passed the four year old to Fin. 

"Come on Cj. Let's go to the playroom" Fin said with a smile. 

Olivia watched as they left the squad room and she ran her hand through her hair.

Elliot say and went over to his best friend. "You want to go and watch?" 

She looked at him and whispered. "I'm scared of what I'm going to hear" her voice was laced with tears.

"I'll be there with you. I'll always be here for you Livvie"

Olivia nodded and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Elliot. For everything"


	8. The Finding

_**Hello people of earth! I'm so totally bored! I have like no internet connection at my house (DAMN YOU CABLE!) so all I can do is write, read and watch DVD'S! Tear my mother said we should have it again by Saturday! But doesn't she understand! I'm a teenager I need cable and internet! Lol so anywho all I have been able to do is update after updater! Lol so you guys are sooo lucky! Anywho so thanks ahead for reading and reviewing!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

Olivia stood behind the glass with Elliot, Cragen, Munch and Casey close behind her. She watched as her daughter and one of her best friends interact with one another. Olivia could tell that Carson enjoyed being around Fin. Or Uncle Fin as Carson liked to call him. Olivia felt Elliot's hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle reassuring squeeze. She placed a hand on his hand and nodded.

"So tell me Carson. What do you like to do at home?" Fin asked him.

Carson was coloring. "I like to play outside. Mommy brought a really big jungle gym and we had a pool! Mommy and I would go swimming all the time. She would invite Hannah over and sometimes Hannah's mother would bring Hannah's baby brother. His name is Elliot" she said proudly.

Olivia slightly smiled when she remembered those days.

"Do you like to do anything with your daddy? Like watch TV? Or read a book?" Fin asked.

Carson stopped coloring as she whispered. "I don't like doing anything that he likes to do"

"What do you mean Carson?" Fin asked.

She looked at him and said. "He likes to hurt people. I don't like that! Not at all! I don't want to hurt anybody. I'm going to be like mommy was and what Detective Elliot is. I'm going to be a detective"

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other with a slight smile.

"What do you mean he hurts people?"

"He hurt mommy. He likes to hurt mommy. He smiled when he pushed her or when he had his arm around her neck. He liked it" Carson whispered. She had her arms around Tiger Lily. Bringing the little stuffed Tiger closer to her small body.

"Does he hurt anybody else Carson?" Fin pressed gently.

Carson bit her bottom lip as she nodded. Tears were forming in the four year old's eyes.

"Who?"

Carson stood up and went over to the large toy box "Uncle Fin? Do you want to be dolls with me?"

Fin went over to her and sat down next to her on the floor. "How about we do that later?"

"Okay?" Carson whispered back. She looked into Fin's eyes and said. "I don't like it. I swear! But he says he would hurt mommy if I don't be a good girl"

Olivia's knee's buckled. She wasn't sure if she could handle what was going to be said next. "Oh God"

"What do you mean be a good girl? Carson what does he do?" Fin asked. 

Carson let the tears fall from her face as she cried. "I don't want to talk about it"

Olivia instantly thought about a little girl she talked to on the phone years ago. Her little four year old sounded like Maria Rescenos.

"Carson it's better if you talk about things that hurt you. That way whatever or whoever hurts you won't do it again" Fin said.

Carson sniffed and wiped her hand across her nose. "He...he touched me" she looked away from Fin and looked at the mirror. The four year old went over and stood in front of it.

Olivia bent down so that she was staring into her little girls face. "Oh baby"' she whispered. How could she have been so stupid! She should have known that sick fuck was doing something to her baby!

"What do you mean Carson?"

"He touched me. And...he made me touch him. I don't like it!Swear but he say if I no do it he hurt mommy really bad. I no want him to hurt mommy" she cried as she whipped her head around to look at Fin.

"Where does he touch you Carson?" Fin asked. He was trying to keep his emotions in check. But it was hard for him. He was really starting to love this little girl. How could her own father violate his little girl in that way!

She shook her head, her long brown hair swinging. "I don't want to say" she said.

"Would you want to show me? With this doll?" Fin asked as he picked up a doll and holding it up.

"Okay." she whispered. She walked over to him and watched as he placed the doll on the table. She caressed the dolls face softly and then looked at Fin.

"Is that all?"

"No" she said. She then lowered her hand gently touch the doll in the chest area and then between the dolls legs. Carson squirmed a little and she pushed the doll away. She turned away from Fin and she whispered. "I don't want to be a bad girl. I don't want him to hurt mommy. That why I no tell her. He said he would hurt mommy really bad if I told"

Olivia wiped her eyes her entire body was shaking as she thought about what her daughter said. 

"Don't worry Carson. He is never going to hurt you or your mommy again." Fin promised.

"Can I go to my mommy now?" she whispered.

"Of course. She is right there through the door" Fin said.

Carson ran to the door and threw it open. She looked around widly and when her eyes landed on her mother's she cried out and then flung herself at her mother.

Olivia held her tightly. "Oh baby why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me" Olivia cried as she slid to the ground holding her daughter.

"Scared" Carson repeated over and over again. She buried her head into her mothers familiar neck.

Elliot and everyone watched Olivia interact with her daughter with loving eyes. All of them were behind pissed when they heard about Seth Lawson and how he treated both women in his family. But they walked out of the room letting the mother and daughter having their time.

"Oh I swear if that prick was here!" Elliot growled.

"I wouldn't even offer anything under 30 years" Casey mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"What is she going to do?" Munch asked.

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked. "She isn't going back home to that wife abusing daughter molesting asshole."

"Oh trust me I know that. What I mean is what is she going to do up here? Where is she going to stay"

"With me" Elliot said without hesitation.

"Really?" Olivia asked as she came into the room. She was holding her daughter for dear life. "We can really stay with you?"

"Of course you guys can. I want to protect both of you. That means giving you a nice warm place to stay until you can get back on your feet and get your own place. The kids won't mind at all. They adore you. Well they did adore you, I'm pretty sure those feelings haven't changed" Elliot said simply. He knew that Olivia and Carson staying with him and his family wasn't going to be a problem. He looked at his best friend and he held in a sigh. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was feeling shitty and utterly powerless. He would have to assure her later that everything was going to be okay. That it wasn't her fault.

Olivia forced a smile as more tears came to her eyes. "Thanks Elliot. Thank you everybody. For being here for us" she whispered.

Casey rushed over and hugged her best friend. "Oh Livvie" tears running down her own face. She lightly stroked Carson's little hand as she hugged her best friend.

"I love you too Casey" Olivia chuckled.

"I'm so happy your here"

"I feel the same" Olivia whispered truthfully.


	9. The Other Reunion

_**Hello people of earth! It is now Tuesday and it was another snow day! Tear. I wanted to go to school today! Gasp I know. Lol anywho so here I am again nothing to do but read write and watch the telly. It turns out I do have cable. Thanks for telling me mom (note the sarcasm) but I have no internet. Tear. So all I can do is type but not upload! Lol so anywho read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia pulled away from Casey and said. "Thanks Fin"

"Any time baby girl" he said truthfully.

Olivia sniffed and held her daughter tighter to her chest.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm hungry"

Olivia looked at the clock and nodded it was almost 7. It was around dinner time. Olivia said. "Okay. I'll get us some dinner."

Elliot looked at his captain. Before he could even asked Cragen the older man gave a nod. Elliot smiled and said. "Olivia? I'll take you home, I mean to my house. I told the kids I would order pizza."

Olivia smiled gratefully and said. "Thanks Elliot"

They said their goodbyes and got Olivia and Carson's bags and they left out of the 1-6.

"Do you think he is going to let her get away this time?" Munch asked.

"Hell Naw" Fin laughed.

"I'm with Fin on this one. Olivia won't be leaving that house." Casey said as she took a seat at Elliot's desk.

Cragen laughed and said. "Yeah. I highly doubt Elliot is going to let her get away this time"

~Elliot and Olivia~  
Elliot was driving through the city with Olivia in the front seat. Her leg was shaking and their were tears in her eyes. He placed a hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be okay Liv"

She forced a smile and said. "I sure hope so"

Carson was staring into the window. She was slightly hypnotized by the darkening city and the lights. "Pretty" she whispered. 

They soon arrived at Elliot's 3 story house. Olivia smiled. "It hasn't changed at all"

Elliot nodded with a smile. He pulled into the driveway and then he stopped the car and got their bags out the car.

Olivia got Carson and they placed her on the ground so that they were holding hands. "It's going to be okay sweetie. Your going to like the Stabler's"

"I know. I liked all your friends so far. So the kids should be good" the four year old said.

Olivia smiled down at her daughter. Sometimes Carson seemed older than her age, that made Olivia proud and sometimes a bit frightened.

Elliot came over to them and said. "Ready?"

"Yep" Carson and Olivia said at the same time.

Elliot laughed and he had them follow him to the back door. He unlocked it and called out. "I'm home"

"DADDY!" A young girl voice cried. She ran into the kitchen. She paused seeing two new people in the kitchen. "Hi?"

"Lizzie?" Olivia asked shocked. It had been four years since Olivia had seen seven year old Lizzie and her twin brother Dickie. She wasn't really expecting those two to remember her. They had only been three years old when she last say them.

"Hey dad" another female voice said. She turned into the kitchen and she froze. "Ohmygoodnes!" she squealed as she rushed over and hugged Olivia. "Livia!"

"Hi Maureen" Olivia choked as the now teen nearly strangled her with her massive hug. Her and Maureen had a close relationship when she still lived her in New York. Maureen took it hardest when Olivia moved away.

"I missed you so much!" Maureen said her eyes wide and wet with tears. She then let go of Olivia and called. "Katie! OLIVIA'S HERE!"

"NO FREAKING WAY" Another female voice screamed out. Feet could be heard running all the upstairs and then down the stairs.

Olivia was then hit with hurricane Kathleen. She laughed though, she had missed both girls terribly. "I missed you too!" she replied as both girls started to hug her again.

"Oh Liv! I though we were never going to see you again!" Kathleen said as she laughed and wiped her eyes.

Olivia laughed as she did the same. "Well here I am!"

"So happy about that" Maureen said. She then looked down and let out a huge aw. "Oh Olivia! She is sooooo pretty!" She bent down in front of Carson and said. "Hi I'm Maureen. You can call me Maury, What's your name?"

"Carson" Carson replied. She was completely awe struck by the older kids in front of her. She was never really around this many older kids.

"That is so pretty" Kathleen said as she smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you my mommy named me" Carson said proudly. "What's your name?"

"Kathleen" Kathleen answered.

"Kathleen" Carson repeated. "I like that. I'm four"

Both girls awed and they looked at Olivia. Kathleen said. "Livia we have so much to talk about."

"Yeah but first we are going to kidnap your daughter. With your permission of course" Maureen said.

Carson looked at her mother with a smile. "Please?"

Olivia laughed and said. "Go ahead"

Maureen squealed and then picked up the little girl and then walked off somewhere. Kathleen followed with another hug to Olivia.

Olivia looked at the microwave and said. "That all just happened in less than 3 minutes." she laughed and then realized that Lizzie was still standing there. She looked at the seven year old. "You probably don't remember me. I use to work with your daddy when you were three years old"

Lizzie's forehead crinkled as she tried to remember. But she sighed when she couldn't she then said. "I think daddy has a picture of you" she then ran off and came back with a picture frame.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah that's me alright. Me and all of you. I'm holding you" it was one of the last pictures she had taken before she married and moved. It was taken at the 1-6 , at her going away party. The kids had shown up and demanded a picture with Olivia and here it was. She smiled at Lizzie.

"Yeah. That is me" she then gave a quick hug to Olivia and then walked out of the kitchen.

"See I told you they still adored you" Elliot laughed.

Olivia laughed but then frowned. "Where is Dickie?"

Elliot frowned also and called out. "Dickie?" when he heard no answer he said. "He must be in the attic. Come on" he got Olivia's hand and they walked up the stairs until they were on the second floor. But they continued up another flight. "Dickie?"

"Dad?" a male voice called.

Elliot opened the attic door and said. "What are you still doing up here?"

Olivia walked in behind Elliot and smiled.

Dickie was messing around with Lego's. The attic was in really good shaped and painted a light yellow. It was the playroom, well the other playroom. He looked up and said with a smile. "I have to finish this" he saw Olivia behind his dad and he smiled brightly as he stood up. "Hi Olivia"

Olivia smiled slightly confused as the seven year old hugged her. "Hi Dickie."

Elliot was slightly confused. "Dickie how do you remember Olivia and Lizzie doesn't?"

Dickie smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm awesome? I just remember a little, like when were swimming I think. I remember her face and her name" he said.

Olivia nodded. She knew what he was talking about. They had gone swimming, before she meet Seth, at the cabin Elliot owned. Dickie was Olivia's swimming buddy. She had taught the three year old how to swim. Kathy was pissed about that. Olivia smiled at that. "I'm glad you remember me" 


	10. The Understanding

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Totally awesome! So here is the next chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia smiled as sat down at the dinner table. Elliot and her had just walked back downstairs and where looking over the many menu's that Elliot had collected. They had finally decided on a pizza and ordered it. Happy it would be arriving soon. Olivia placed her hands on the table and she looked down at the table. She could all the events of the past couple of days rushing back towards her. It was like a really hard punch in the gut.

Elliot was looking at her. He moved his chair over so that he was right next to her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned slightly when she flinched. "Olivia" he whispered. 

She didn't answer him. She couldn't she was afraid of what would happen if she opened her mouth. She would either scream or cry, most likely both though.

"Olivia look at me" Elliot said gently but firmly.

Olivia shook her head no. She couldn't do that either, she knew what would happen if she looked at Elliot. He would make her feel better and claim that all of this wasn't her fault. But she didn't want that! She knew that it wasn't going to be okay! She knew that this whole thing was her fault.

"Olivia please" he whispered. When she didn't look at him he gently placed two fingers under her chin and brought her head up to look at him. "I know your feeling like this is your fault. But it isn't."

Olivia cut him by saying. "Please! Please tell me how this isn't my fault! I trusted him, I married him, I had a kid with him, I let him hit me, and I let him...i let the monster hurt my baby" she was sobbing by time she finished. She fell against Elliot's chest.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Olivia please don't do this to yourself. You had no idea what was going to happen when you agreed to marry him."

Olivia was openly crying at his chest. "But you did! You told me not to marry him. You knew he was a major asshole, a freaking jerk"

"Oh Olivia!" he said. He lifted her upper body so that she was looking at him as he said. "I didn't know he would ever do anything of that! I never would have expected that. Sure I thought he was a jerk and a asshole, but that was because I thought all the guys you dates were assholes." he chuckled after saying that. He wiped her eyes and said. "Please don't blame yourself Livvie."

"Wouldn't you blame yourself if Maureen or one of your kids came to you and told you someone was hurting them? Wouldn't you blame yourself for not knowing or even suspecting?" she asked staring him in the eye.

"Of course I would. But I would want you right by my side telling I was being stupid and that it wasn't my fault" he said truthfully.

Olivia sniffed and wiped her eyes once more. She sighed feeling more tears in her eyes as she said. "What am I going to do?"

"Your going to get help. For both you and Carson. Your going to get back on your feet and be that Olivia I've always known and loved" Elliot said. He cursed himself for saying loved.

Olivia sniffed. "I don't want to impose on you or your kids Elliot."

"Olivia don't even finish that thought. You aren't going anywhere" He said simply as he handed her a tissue.

Olivia took it and said. "Elliot"

"Olivia" he responded. "I don't want you to go anywhere. You are going to stay here" he voice was challenging her to say no.

Olivia smiled and said. "I was going to say thank you"

Elliot laughed and said. "Oh. Sorry"

Olivia leaned back in the chair and groaned slightly. "I have to start all over. Get new everything. I have to get a start on the divorce papers and go back"

Elliot sat up in his chair. "Go back where? I know you aren't talking about going back to Kentucky"

Olivia looked at him and said. "Of course I have to go back. Oh not to live of course. I'm raising Carson here in New York. But I need to get back there are things that I need from that house." she said simply.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you grab everything?" Elliot asked.

"No. I was kind of in a hurry" she said sarcasm in her voice. "I need to some things"

"Care to elaborate?" Elliot asked.

"Baby pictures for starters. Things I can't buy you know" she said looking into his eyes. "I don't mean I'm going to go back this week. Hell it might not even be this month. But I have to go back and get some things and settle some things"

"Well whenever you do decide to go down there. I'm going with you"

Olivia smiled at him and she said. "I would hope you would. You wanted me. Now your stuck with me" she laughed.

Elliot laughed also. Soon after that the pizza arrived and he called all the kids to the dinner table. Carson came skipping inside the room behind Maureen with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey baby" Olivia said with a large smile.

Carson skipped over to her mother with a large smile on her face. "Hi mommy."

"Are you having fun?" Olivia asked her four year old.

"Loads of fun! We was playing Candyland!" Carson exclaimed as she took the seat Olivia left for her daughter.

"That's sounds fun" Olivia said with a smile.

Maureen smiled as she quickly took the seat next to Olivia, causing her father to sit across from them. "Liv she is so sweet!"

"And adorable" Kathleen said with a smile.

"Thanks you" Carson said with a giggle.

Olivia laughed as she shook her head. She could tell that Carson had managed to wrap the oldest Stabler kids around her little finger.

They ate the pizza while they talked. The whole conversation was Olivia catching up with the kids and the kids getting to re-know Olivia and getting to know Carson. They continued to talk ,long after the pizza was gone, on the couch. Around 9 Olivia noticed Carson sleep in Elliot's lap. She looked at him and the look said it all.

"You and Carson can have the guest room" Elliot said. Thankfully the kids stayed out of the guest room and it stayed clean. "I'll show you where"

Olivia nodded and stood up and said. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to put her to bed."

"Okay" the Stabler kids replied.

Olivia followed Elliot to the guest room and smiled at Elliot placed Carson in the bed. She went over and said. "Can you hand me that pink bag? I'm going to put her pajamas on" 

Elliot handed her the bag and said. "I'll be right back"

Olivia watched as he walked out the door. She then got her daughter in her pajamas and settled under the covers. She then placed Tiger Lily in her daughters arms. She stood and turned at the same time Elliot walked in. He placed a nightlight in the socket and the room was showered with light blue light. Olivia smiled and said. "Thank you Elliot"

"No problem" he said.


	11. The Threat

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and what not! Here is the next chapter so as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been two days since Olivia and Carson went to the Stabler household to stay. Everything was going pretty good. Olivia had meet with a divorce lawyer the day before and she wanted to start the divorce process as soon as possible. At the moment they were in the car on their way to the 1-6. The Stabler kids were still in school.

"Mommy? Detective Elliot?" Carson called from the backseat.

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked.

"Can we go to the zoo? All of us? Maury, Katie, Lizzie, and Dickie? I wanna see the tigers and the penguins!" she added excitedly.

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other and Elliot smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure they would be thrilled to go to the zoo"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah that would be fun. I haven't been to the zoo in such a long time"

Carson smiled happily as she nodded and then went back to looking out the window. Her fingers played gently with her plaid jumper dress. She then wrapped Tiger Lily in her arms as she leaned back in the booster seat Elliot had gotten out of the storage room for her.

Olivia peeked back at her little girl and blew her a kiss.

Carson caught it and placed it on her face with a giggle. She then blew a kiss at Olivia.

Olivia laughed as caught the kiss and placed it on her cheek. She then turned back around and looked at Elliot. "What?" She asked as she saw him smiling.

"Nothing" he said with a chuckle.

"No really what?" she asked.

He sighed as he pulled the car into his parking spot. He cut the car off and said. "Your a really good mother." he smiled when Olivia looked at him. "No really you are. I mean I remember the time you weren't even sure you wanted kids."

Olivia laughed as she remembered that too. "Well things changed."

"I can see that" he said as he opened her door.

"And I'm happy they did" she said with a smile as she got Carson out the car and placed her on the ground. She grabbed Carson's backpack filled with her toys and books. She helped it on the youngsters back. She then handed her Tiger Lily.

Carson thanked her mother and then got her and Elliot's hand with a smile. She started to humming the Backyardagins theme song.

They were soon walking inside the 1-6 and Carson let go of the adults hands and ran over to Fin. "Hiya Uncle Fin" she giggled as she poked his back.

Fin turned away from his computer and he laughed. "Hey Carson" he was happy to see her and Olivia, He picked her up and placed her on his lap.

She smiled at him and said. "Guess what?"

He smiled at the four year old and said. "What?"

"Mommy and Detective Elliot said we can go to the zoo! I can see the lions and the tigers and the penguins!"

"Oh my" Munch laughed as he came from Cragen's office.

Carson smiled at Munch and said. "Hi Uncle Munch! Look I made you a picture" she pulled her backpack from off of her back and she opened. She pulled out a picture of a what seemed to be a tiger. She had signed her name. She gave it to Munch with a bright smile.

Munch smiled and said. "Thank you Carson"

Fin placed his hand over his heart and played hurt. "And where is mines young lady?"

Carson smiled at Fin and said. "I'm still working on it. Almost done" she giggled and said. "You love it!" 

Olivia smiled and she turned to Elliot and said. "So who is your partner? I mean you have one right? I would hate to think that I ruined for any other partner" she laughed.

Elliot laughed as he thought. No you ruined me for any other women, I'm always comparing them to you and they never make it past the first date, but of course he couldn't say that to his best friend. Not here and not now. She was going through a hard time in her life and didn't need any extra. He opened his mouth to answer but he was cut of by her cell phone ringing.

She frowned as she took it out of her pocket, not even looking at the caller I.D, she answered with. "Hello?"

"I just got the divorce papers" was all he said.

"That's good to know. You should sign them" she said dryily.

"No I should sue you for kidnapping my daughter and then beat your ass. Or maybe I could do it the other way around" he said. 

"Well to bad neither of those things are going to happen. So you might as well just sign the divorce papers and then fax them back to my lawyer and then we can never speak to each other again."

'Let me speak to Carson" 

Olivia felt her whole body freeze and then her skin turned hot with anger. "Oh hell no!" she seethed into the fun. She saw her daughter's head snap up at her mothers voice. Olivia forced a smile at her daughter before she turned and walked out of the squad room. "If you think I would let you talk to MY daughter after what she told me what you did to her! You have another thing coming! You must be out of her fucking mind!"

"I don't know what your talking about" He sniffed.

Olivia felt her hands clench and then unclench. "Oh you don't know what I'm talking about huh? You don't know that you crept into MY daughter's room at night and touched her? How fucking sick are you? Huh you disgusting pervert! That is a baby! And you touched and made her touch you! How in the fuck can you explain yourself?"

"Well obviously she is lying! I mean she is your daughter"

Olivia's eyes narrowed as she whispered. "What does that mean?"

"Your a liar Olivia. You lie about everything. Plus you over react."

Olivia felt her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh so I overreact huh? I overreacted when you were fucking choking me 4 days ago?" she lowered her voice as she said. "I was overreacting when you forced me to do those things?" 

He was silent as he remembered what she was talking about. "You liked it." he replied simply. 

"You know what fuck you" she spat.

"You've been there, did that" he laughed.

She wanted to go through this phone and kick his ass badly. She wanted to hurt him just as he hurt her and her baby.

"Oh the silent treatment. So listen to me Olivia, I'm going to forget about you leaving and trying to get a divorce. Just come on home and we can make up and hell try to have another baby like you have been begging for"

Olivia gagged at the thought of the process of having a baby with him. "Uhm about no. I won't forget any of these and you shouldn't either. You should just"

But he cut her off by hissing. "I tried to play nice with your ass. Come home or else"

"Or else what? I don't like to be threaten" Olivia said biting her nail.

"You'll just see" he then hung up the phone. 

Olivia slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and she stared at with wide eyes as she slid to the floor.

Elliot had been standing there behind her the whole time. He had heard the whole thing. What type of things did that prick force her to do? He wasn't sure but he knew it would make him want to kick this Seth Lawson's ass even more. He pushed those thoughts aside and went over to Olivia and sat behind her. He wrapped her arms around her bringing her closer. He kissed the top of her head as she started to cry.

She turned around and placed her head against his chest and just cried.

"I know. I know" he repeated as he kissed the top her head.

She tightened her hold on his shoulders and she just cried.

Carson had gotten off of Fin's lap and went to where she heard crying. She saw her mother in Detective Elliot's arms crying, and Detective Elliot was rubbing her mother's head. She felt her own eyes get wet with tears. She went over to them and sat on the space on Elliot's lap and she too rubbed her mother's head. "It's otay mama. He no hurt us no more. Detective Elliot will 'rrest him!" she whispered before she kissed the top of her mother's head.

Olivia tried to stop crying at her daughters word but it didn't work. She just cried more, her own daughter was telling her it was going to be okay, her four year old daughter!

Elliot held both of the Benson women and kissed the top of their heads. He was going to protect both of them, with ever fiber of his being he was going to make sure they became happy and safe again.


	12. The Central Park Zoo

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the many reviews and stuff so here is the next chapter in the story! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Elliot had held them both letting the mother cry it out and the daughter try and console her. After Olivia had stopped crying he let them up and then he too stood up and said. "You okay now?"

Olivia looked at her best friend and nodded with a small smile as she wiped her eyes. "I'm fine" she picked her four year old daughter and held her close to her chest. She kissed the top of Carson's head.

"Did I make you feel better momma?" Carson as she she lifted her upper body up, so she could look at her mothers face and pat her hair. 

Olivia smiled and kissed her daughters cheek. "Yes you made me feel a lot better Beanie. Thank you"

Carson smiled proudly and said. "Detective Elliot did most of the talking. I just pat"

Olivia smiled and said. "You did great sweetie. Now come on let's go and sit down and color okay?" 

Carson nodded and giggled as they walked back inside and as her mother placed her at the desk. She pulled out her coloring back and went to work on Fin's almost finished picture.

Olivia turned away with a smile and she looked at Elliot. She knew that he had everything she had said on the phone to Seth. She bit her bottom lip when he nodded at her indicating that he wanted to talk. She kissed the top of Carson's head and went over to where Fin, Munch, Cragen and Elliot stood. She ran her hands through her head and she said. "So I guess you want to know what that was about?"

"Well yeah" Munch said.

Olivia sighed running her hand through her hair as she said. "Well it was Seth. He said that he had the divorce papers. I told him to sign them. He said that he would sue me for kidnapping Carson and then he would beat my ass." she stopped talking and looked back to make sure that Carson was still coloring. "Then he wanted to speak to Carson. That was when I lost, I told him off basically telling him that I knew what he did" she choked at the sentence. She then said. "He tried to deny it, then he called her liar, and said that she was just like me. He said that I was lying about everything that happened and that I should just come home so we can make up. He wants to try and have another child" she stopped talking as she felt bile rise in her throat. Just the thought of his hands on her, those same hands that touched her daughter, made her want to vomit! She continued. "He said come home or else. I asked what was or else and he said that I will see. He threatened me. I think he is planning something"

Cragen was livid! What in the hell was wrong with this man. "We are going to protect you! I wish he would show up here and tries to hurt either one of you"

Olivia smiled at the older man. The man that was closest to any father she was going to get. "Thank you" she hugged him.

Cragen was shocked but he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. He was going to keep his promise. He wasn't going to let anything hurt either one of them.

~Saturday~

"Oh Mommy! Can we see the tigers first? Or maybe the cheetahs? Or the hippos" the four year old said excitedly as she jumped up and down. They were at the zoo and Carson was terribly excited about it.

Olivia laughed and bent down picking up the four year old. "Of course we can. We can see all of those things and so much more!"

Carson smiled widely and she said as she looked at Elliot, who was standing next to Olivia, "Detective Elliot can I have a piggy back ride?"

Elliot smiled at the four year old and turned around so Olivia could place Carson on his back. "Hold on"

Carson giggled and nodded.

Dickie and Lizzie made mad grabs for Olivia's hands. They both looked up and smiled at the women. "We wanna hold your hand Livvie" they said at the same time.

"Sure" Olivia said with a smile.

Maureen and Kathleen were walking next to each talking about some thing. They looked at Elliot and then looked back at Olivia, when they realized that she was staring at them they quickly giggled and turned away. 

"What are they up too?" Olivia whispered to herself.

"LOOK! MOMMY! IT'S THE LIONS!" Carson yelled as she turned to look at her mother. Her green eyes were large with happiness and excitement.

"I see them Beanie" Olivia replied with a smile. "Do you see them?" she asked the twins who were holding her hands.(_**AN: I realized that I first said that Lizzie and Dickie were 10 years old. In the earlier chapters. But then I said that they were 7 in chapter 9. Sorry for the confusion! They are 7 not 10) **_

"Yeah!" Dickie and Lizzie said at the same time.

"It's a baby lion" Kathleen awed as she she looked at the lions. 

Maureen was smiling as she looked at the lions in the cage. Even though she was 16 she still liked going to the zoo with her family. She smiled as she looked around at everyone. She looked at her ten year old sister and smiled and gave wink. She went over to Olivia and said. "So Livvie?"

"Hey Maury?"

"How long are you going to be staying with us?"

Olivia looked at the 16 year old and thought the same thing. She had been at the Stabler house for almost a week. "I'm not to sure. I'm going through something right now"

"A divorce?" Maureen offered as she looked at Olivia's hand. She saw that there was a pale section of Olivia's hand. The part where a wedding ring would go.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. It's going to take some time. He lives in Kentucky"

Maureen nodded as she examined the older women. If she looked closely she could see the faint black eye, that Olivia was still covering up with make-up, and the fading bruises on her arms. Maureen slightly gasped, she had watched enough TV and read enough books to know what happened between Olivia and her husband. She wrapped her arms around Olivia and hugged her tightly.

Olivia was shocked at the sudden show of affection. But she let of of the twins hands and hugged Maureen.

"I love you Liv. I'm so happy your here, you and Carson. I'm happy your both here and safe" Maureen whispered against Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia heard every single word of Maureen's little speech and she smiled as her eyes watered. "Thank you sweetie. I love you too."

Maureen pulled away and wiped her eyes and then got Lizzie's hand said. "Come on Liz. Let's get a closer look at the lion cub"

"Okay!" Lizzie said looking up at her big sister. 

Olivia got Dickie's hand and they moved closer to Elliot.

"Oh really" Elliot said. He was talking with both Carson and Kathleen. "Then what happened?"

"It was like the movie. But just on ice" Carson said in wonder. Her mother had taken her too see Lion King on ice a short time ago and she had loved it.

"Where was your daddy?" Kathleen asked. 

Carson tensed and she said. "He no go. He said it was stupid. He got mad at mommy for asking" she whispered the last. She remembered that day, not only because of the fun but because it was the first time she heard her father call her mother mean words.

Elliot looked up and saw that Olivia was right next to him. He smiled at her and said. "Hey you"

She forced a smile and said. "Hey"

He looked at her and knew what was wrong. He placed Carson on the bench and told the kids they were going to start heading to the Polar Circle and after that we can go see the Big Cats"

"Penguins!" Lizzie and Carson cheered.

Elliot turned to look at Olivia and he said. "Liv look at me"

She looked at him and said. "Yeah?"

"I don't want you to feel embarrassed to tell me stuff. I know it has got to hurt you to keep it inside. So whenever you want you can talk to me about it okay?"

She looked at Elliot and nodded. She hugged him and blushed when she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Thanks Elliot."

He smiled against her head and said. "Come on let's go see those Polar animals." they tuned away from each other to see the smiling faces of their children.

Maureen looked at the adults and wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on you guys. Let's go"

Olivia and Elliot both blushed.

'Detective Elliot! Piggy Back!" Carson cheered.

Olivia and Elliot both laughed. Olivia watched as Elliot turned around and let her four year old jump on her back. She walked next to Elliot and just enjoyed the happiness she was feeling, even if it was in a zoo filled with hundreds of people and smelly animals. She was still happy and best of all safe!


	13. The Confession

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for reading and reviewing! So here is the new chapter in the story! I hope you like it! (sorry for the long wait!) So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims**_

It had been 3 weeks since their adventure at the zoo. Elliot and Olivia were back to how they use to be. Olivia stayed home with Carson, and was trying to find her a good preschool. Thankfully both of their lawyers had convinced Seth to sign the divorce papers. Now they just had to wait for the court date. Since he wanted full custody of Carson. Olivia wasn't happy about that, sure she was happy that this whole thing was going to be over, she didn't like the facet that she had to go back to Kentucky. Elliot had promised he would go with her when she had to go down there. They had to go down to Kentucky this weekend. The court date was set on Monday. Elliot's kids were going to stay with his brother and sister in law.

Olivia was sitting on the bed just thinking about what was going happen in three days. She was scared about going back to Kentucky and facing that man. She ran her hand through her head and looked back at her sleeping daughter. She got up and went downstairs. It was almost 12 at night, all the kids in the house were asleep. She went to the living and smiled seeing Elliot on the couch. She went over and said. "May I sit?"

Elliot looked up and smiled. Olivia was standing before him in her short pajama shorts and tank top. He chuckled and said. "Of course you can" he patted the seat next to him. 

Olivia sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can I tell you something?"

He placed his head on hers and said. "You can tell me anything Liv"

"Remember at the zoo a few weeks ago when you told me I can tell you everything?" Olivia said as she looked ahead of her.

"Yeah?" he replied. He wrapped arms around her and brought her closer to him. 

She took a deep breath. "Okay, well I guess your right. I always felt better when ever I told you anything. For some reason this just came into my mind. Can I tell you?"

"You can tell me anything Livvie" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He blushed when he pulled away. He had no idea why he did that. 

The spot where Elliot kissed was slightly warm and her body felt all tingly. She felt herself blush, she cleared her throat and said. "He broke my arm once"

Elliot tensed as he said. "What? Liv what happened? Why didn't your report him?"

Olivia sniffled as she felt tears in her eyes. "Please. Can I just tell you what happened? I just need you...need you not to judge me" she whispered. She looked up so that she was in looking into Elliot's blue eyes.

He nodded and he said with a smirk. "You need me?"

"I'll always need you." she said truthfully. "You were the first one I thought of when I needed to get away."

He smiled and said as he hugged her tighter. "Olivia I..." but he stopped and sighed. "Go ahead and tell me how that prick hurt your arm"

She nodded slightly confused wondering what he was going to say. She curled her legs up and said. "Carson was 2 years old. His sister Lola was watching Carson for the weekend. He wanted Lola to watch Carson so we could have a little alone time. When she was two he would only yell and shove me. He didn't start the hitting until after her 3rd birthday. Anyway I was home alone, I had no idea where he was, and I desperately wanted Carson to come home. I was about to call Lola and tell her to bring my baby back but I heard the door open. Seth came home drunk as ever and he was pissed about something." she stopped talking as she remembered that day. "He wanted to have sex and I kept saying that I wasn't in the mood. He had me in the bed room and I was trying to fight him off but he kept pushing my arms down" she once again stopped when she felt her eyes widen. "I finally got him off of me and ran downstairs, but he was right behind me and he yanked my arm back and I fell on the wooden stairs. Really hard. There was a crack and then I felt a lot of pain"

"So he yanked you" Elliot seethed. He couldn't believe Olivia married that prick in the first place. He had told her that he didn't like him. Okay he didn't like him for like 2 reasons the first because he was a prick and the other because he was stealing Olivia away from him. But those were two very valid reasons.

"Yeah and I fell. I didn't report him because he really didn't grab my arm and you know break it and in the eyes of the law it was an accident." she said softly as she held her right arm. She was looking at the slight scar she had on there. 

Elliot saw where she was looking and gently got her am and kissed the scar. "I would never hurt you like that Olivia" he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

Olivia could see the love in his eyes and said. "Elliot please don't" 

But he cut her off and said. "Olivia please. You already know how I feel right?"

She nodded. She wasn't an idiot. She could tell that Elliot had feelings for her and hell she had feelings for him too. "Elliot I can't"

"Olivia. Listen baby. I'm not going to rush you into anything. I know that you need time to heal and get you and Carson together. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way baby. I just want you to know that after all this is over you have someone here that is willing to love you and protect you and do everything Seth should have did" Elliot said as he stared into her eyes.

Olivia couldn't look away from him. "Elliot."

"I love you Olivia." he said as he gently caressed the side of her face.

"Elliot. I'm going through a divorce and like you said trying to get me and Carson together. I"

He cut her off with a soft kiss.

She pulled away from him when she felt the need to breath. She slowly opened her eyes as she said. "Elliot"

"Olivia" he responded. "Come on love just say it."

She bit her bottom lip and said. "El..." she took a deep breath and whispered. "I love you too"

"Finally! The confession has been said" Elliot teased as he gently kissed her nose.

Olivia giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Everything is changing so fast El" she whispered.

"As long as we are together it will be okay" Elliot said with a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

She smiled. That was one of the many things she loved about Elliot. "So what now?"

"What do you mean? We are going down there to see that prick and make sure he has no rights to Carson what so ever. Then we are going to come back up here and you are going to figure out what you are going to do" Elliot said simply.

Olivia looked at him. "I mean about us?" she replied. 

Elliot smiled and said. "What do you want to do about us?"

"I want us to be together." she whispered as she looked at him.

He smiled and said. "Well that's good. I want us to be together too" he gently kissed her forehead.

She looked at him with a smile and leaned her head back against his chest. She felt his fingers intertwine with her own. "Thanks for listening Elliot" 

"Of course love. I'll always be here to listen to you"

She nodded and looked back up at him and said. "I love you. Just wanted to say that again"

"I love you too." he said. "I love saying that too" 

They both shared a love and they just sat there together enjoying each others company.


	14. The Pool

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait! But I had this essay to do and I wasn't going to write anything until that essay was complete! It took forever but I have finally completed! Lol so here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia's legs were shaking as she they drove through Frankfort, Kentucky. Olivia, Elliot and Carson had just gotten off the plane and rented a car to take them to the hotel. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning.

"Mommy?" Carson asked as she looked out the window. Since they didn't have the carseat the youngster was safely in the seat belt.

"Yes darling?"

Carson bit her bottom lip and she answered. "We don't have to go and see daddy right?" 

Olivia turned and looked at her daughter and said. "We have to go to court remember. But that is the only time you will have to see him love. I promise"

Carson nodded with a small sigh and said. "We are staying in a hotel?"

"Yes" Olivia said.

"Can we go swimming mommy?" Carson asked as she looked at the hotel parking lot.

"Of course sweetie. After we get settled in the hotel room okay?" Olivia asked as she got out the car and got her daughter out of the backseat. She was immediately it with the Kentucky heat. She picked up her four year old and got Elliot's hand. They walked inside the hotel and took care of what they had too. Soon they were in their hotel room. It had two beds in it and was very nice. 

"Mommy now can we go swimming?" Carson asked as she hoped of the bed and went over to her mother.

"Of course sweetie. Let's get our swimsuits out the suitcase and then we go okay?" Olivia smiled as she picked up her little girl.

"Detective Elliot? You go too?" Carson asked as she looked up at him with her green eyes wide with question and happiness.

"Of course. I'll change in the bathroom to give you ladies some privacy" he answered with a smile. He went over to his bag and got out his trunks. He went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Olivia gently placed her little girl on the floor and went over and got their swimsuits out of the bag. She helped her daughter into her's. It was pink and yellow one piece with Dora and Boots on it. She put her daughters into a pony tail and then put on her own dark blue bikini. She wrapped a towel around her waist and then passed her daughter the Dora towel.

"WE'RE READY DETECTIVE ELLIOT" Carson cheered as she knocked on the door. 

Elliot smiled and came out of the bathroom. He had a towel in his hand he smiled at the little girl as he picked her up and then his eyes widened when he saw Olivia. "You look...you both look very nice" he caught himself. 

Olivia blushed while Carson giggled and replied. "You look very nice too Detective Elliot"

Elliot laughed and kissed the top of the girls head. He then went over to Olivia and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ready to go?"

Olivia blushed even harder feeling Elliot's arm around her waist and said. "Why yes we are"

He smiled and then walked the ladies off to the pool. They opened the door and went inside of the indoor pool. There was another couple with twins, a boy and a girl, and then a elderly couple in the hot tub.

Olivia took her towel off and then turned to her daughter, who was already waiting at the edge of the pool.

Elliot was standing next to Olivia. He was watching his best friend and her daughter. He was really watching Olivia, that swimsuit she was wearing was driving him crazy. No one would have been able to tell that she had a child or that she was in her late 30's. He smiled when she looked at him.

She gave Elliot a wink and then jumped in the pool. She came up running her hands over her face to get the water off. She then smiled up at her daughter. "Okay beanie. You just jump right into mommy's arms okay?"

Carson nodded and got an look in her eyes, a look that Elliot has seen a lot in his best friend eyes that look of fearlessness, and she cried as she jumped into the air. "COWABUNGA" She called. She landed right in front of her mothers arms.

Olivia dunked her daughter with a smile and then brought her back up.

Carson was giggling madly as she wiped the water from her eyes. She smiled brightly at their mother and said. "Again!" 

Olivia laughed and said. "Okay. Get ready and close your eyes" 

Carson took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt her mother lift her into the air and then dunked her once again into the pool water.

Olivia laughed as she brought up her laughing child and she held her in her arms. 

Elliot went over to both of them and said. "Can you swim Carson?"

"Yeah! Mommy taught me how" Carson said proudly. She looked at her mother with a silent plea of wanting to be let go.

Olivia nodded and walked over to a shallower end and then let her daughter go. Like all the times she did it in her pool she felt her heart beat quicken but slow once her daughter resurfaced and giggled as she doggy paddled in front of her. "Such a good little swimmer"

"I'm a fishy mommy. Little mermaid." She giggled as she paddled over to the edge of the shallow end. "Detective Elliot! Look I'm a mermaid! Come swim" she called to Elliot.

Elliot laughed and waddled over to Olivia, standing behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered. "You look beautiful"

Olivia smiled and said. "Thank you very much"

Carson giggled as she floated on her back and said. "Detective Elliot come on!"

"Coming Carson" Elliot said as he unwrapped his arm from around her waist and went over to Carson. They spent hours playing in the pool until Carson started shivering and looking like a little adorable prune.

"Come Carson let's get out and wash up. Then we can get some food." Olivia said.

Carson pouted and said. "But mama. I wanna play some more" she swam circles around her mother.

Olivia said sternly. "Sweetie it's time to get out the pool"

"No" Carson challenged.

Elliot grabbed Carson and lifted her in the air. "Little Mermaid"

"Princess little mermaid to you" Carson teased.

"Okay Princess little mermaid. Your mommy said that we have to get out of the pool and your mommy is Queen little mermaid right?"

"No silly. She is Queen Mermaid and you are King Detective Elliot Merman" Carson clarified as she giggled. 

"That means you have to listen to the queen" Elliot reasoned.

Carson considered this and she said. "Of course. Sorry Queen Mermaid"

"It's okay my little princess. Let's go and get some food"

"Can we get some pizza mo- I mean Queen Mermaid!" Carson said as Elliot lifted her out of the pool. She put her Dora towel around herself and watched as her mother and Elliot get out of the pool.

Olivia went over to her daughter and picked her up and kissed her wet cheek. "Yes we can get some pizza"

"Yay!" Carson cheered. She looked at Elliot and said. "King Detective Elliot Merman? Can you get me a piggy back ride?"

"Sure"

Olivia passed her daughter over to her best friend and smiled as she watched them interact. She was truly happy at the moment. Monday was a whole other story, she was going to have to deal with her worse nightmare. She looked sideways at Elliot and Carson and she smiled, if Elliot was there she knew everything would be fine.


	15. The Facing

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I felt the need to write a sweet little adorable chapter last time! lol so here is the new chapter I hope you all like and then enjoy and then of course review!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was Monday morning and Olivia was looking out of the hotel room window. She could hear Elliot in the shower and her little girl behind her eating cereal and watching a re-run of The Backyardagins. She was terribly nervous for today. For today she was going to be seeing Seth Lawson again. She didn't want to not at all, she didn't want to put her daughter through this. Especially finding out what the son of a bitch did to her little girl. She frowned as she turned away from the window. "Careful darling. I knew I should have feed you before getting you dressed"

"Sorry mama" Carson replied. She was wearing a light purple sundress and her hair was down and pushed back with a matching ribbon.

"It's okay sweetie" Olivia said going over to her little girl and kissing the top of her head. She then stood back up and looked at herself in the full length mirror behind bathroom door. She looked good in her navy blue knee length shirt and her short sleeved white button up. Her hair was down also.

The door opened and out stepped Elliot. He smiled softly at Olivia, he could see the look in her eyes. She was scared. He went to her and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay Livvie. Just think after all of this is you never have to see him again. You don't have to worry about him hurting you or Carson ever again"

Olivia nodded against the crook of her neck. Even though his words were meant to be comforting and soothing she was still scared. "But what if" 

"No. Don't do that to yourself Olivia. Your a great mother and after the judge hears what that creep did to and the photographs of what he did to you he wouldn't dare give any type of custody to that prick! Plus you have that recorded phone call. When Carson called me."

Olivia nodded. "Your right." she had heard the call and cringed a few times at the sounds of her screaming and the thuds of the fight. "Thank you for all of this Elliot."

"I wasn't going to let you come down her by yourself Liv. I love you too much. Both of you"

"I love you too" Olivia said looking into his eyes.

He gave her a soft kiss and then pulled away. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Carson sweetie finish up with that cereal we have to get going"

Carson looking up at her mother with a smile and nod. She quickly finished the rest of her cereal and then went to wash and brush her teeth again. The four year old came back and grabbed her stuffed tiger and said. "Don't worry Lily. I wouldn't leave you here by yourself."

Olivia smiled as she picked up her four year old. She got Elliot's hand and they made their way to the lobby and then to their rental car. She then showed Elliot how to get to the court house from their hotel. They soon arrived and Olivia could barely breath she was so nervous. She got out the car and got her little girl in her arms. She could feel her daughter shaking. She kissed the top of her head and said. "It's okay sweetie. Mommy has! I would never let anything happen to you. Okay?"

Carson kissed her mother and whispered. "I know mommy. I just kinda scared" she the looked up at the court house and then back at her mother and at Elliot. She smiled. "I'll be okay as long as Detective Elliot and you are here mommy"

Elliot smiled and he went over and stood next to Olivia. He kissed the top of Olivia and Carson's heads. "Come you guys. You don't want to be late" 

They then walked into the court house. The doors closing behind them. 

Olivia looked around and she felt her breath hitch in her throat as she locked eyes with Seth. "Elliot don't please" she whispered to him. She could feel her best friend tense beside her.

"No promises Livvie"

"Elliot please I need you. We need" Olivia said as she looked at him. She felt her daughter turn so that she could look at Elliot also.

Elliot sighed and nodded, "Okay"

Seth was talking with his lawyer when he heard the doors opening and closing. He looked up and was staring into the eyes of his wife, well ex-wife. He gave her a smug smile and blew a kiss at her. He saw the man beside her tense and she whispered to him. Seth tensed when he realized who that man was. "Elliot fucking Stabler" he hissed. He started to go over and say something to them but his lawyer caught his arm and shook his head no. "What?"

"No. Don't talk to them at all. Leave the talking to me" The lawyer said.

Olivia saw the lawyer and Seth talking. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned with a smile. "Happy to see you Gia"

Gia Smolder was her lawyer. Gia and Olivia had met when Olivia lived down in Kentucky. They become good friends and Gia had promised to help Olivia if she ever needed anything. Olivia had called Gia on her way to New York. Gia had of course agreed to help. "Happy to see you too. How you doing?"

"As good as can be expected" Olivia answered truthfully. 

Gia gently patted her shoulder. She gave a smile to Elliot and then smiled at Carson. "Hey there little one"

"Hi G-G" Carson replied with a slight smile.

"Come on let's get this going" Gia said. "Elliot you can sit down over their with Carson. I mean if that is okay?" 

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other and gave a nod. Elliot gave her a hug and then watched as she walked away from and towards the front. 

~Some time later~

The judge was in his office listening to the phone recording and the going over evidence. Olivia was sitting at the table her leg shaking. Of course Seth had tried to deny any foul play but he became silent when the evidence started to mount up. Olivia was hoping that Carson wouldn't need to say anything. The judge soon came back inside the room. He sat at the table and looked around. "I would say this was a hard decision. But I would be lying, this is a rather easy decision. I, Jonathon Edwards, give Olivia Vanessa Benson full custody of Carson Joanna Lawson. Seth Robert Lawson has no custodial rights to this minor. This is due to abuse to both the mother and the child in the case. I recommend that you my son get some help. The only way that is going to happen is getting help. So I'm saying 6 months angry management and then you report back here and if your psychologist says that you are fit then we can talk about some sort of visitation."

Seth was beyond pissed. "What in the hell do you mean I get no visitation to my fu- daughter!"

"Mr. Lawson you better calm down! What sane person would let a person who abused his wife and sexually assaulted his daughter"

"There was no proof of that!" Seth yelled.

Olivia was happy with the verdict. She was hoping Carson wouldn't have to talk about what happened to him.

"I have a report from a FBI Psychiatrist saying that it's evident that the child had suffered from abuse."

"What if that abuse came from her mother? Why does everyone always blame the father!" Seth asked. He was ignoring his lawyer.

"You son of a bitch!" Olivia shouted.

Gia placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Calm down Liv"

Olivia took a deep breath.

The judge looked kindly at Olivia and said. "Ms. Benson. Would you mind if I had Carson came back and talk with me."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "For?" she asked.

"So I can actually hear it from the child." the judge said.

Olivia nodded and said. "Okay" she turned and looked at her daughter and picked her up. "Carson baby. You have to go talk with the judge okay?"

Carson got out of Elliot's lap and said. "Okay mommy" she went over to her mother. She avioded her father's stare.

The judge got up and went to the little girl. "Come on sweetie. We are going to be right through this door okay?"

Carson bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay." she got the man's hand and went with him to the room.

Olivia groaned leaning back in the chair putting her hands on her face. She felt Elliot place a hand on her shoulders.

"It's going to be just fine Livvie"he whispered into her ear.

Olivia nodded and placed her hand on his and gave him a gentle squeeze. She turned towards him and said. "Thanks for being here for me"

"It's no problem. Like I said to you before I love you" Elliot whispered.

She smiled and turned around focusing on the door.

"So Olivia how is New York treating you? You still living in the lower east side?"

Olivia felt herself pale and she replied. "New York is fine. And no"

"Oh so your going to give me short answers now?" Seth chuckled.

"Uhm yeah"

"Come on Livia! Remember all the times fun times we had. You loved me"

Olivia nearly attacked him. "Oh yeah broken bones, bloody noses and bruises are so much fun" she sneered.

He leaned across the table and said. "You liked it"

Elliot was about to stand up and attack the douche but the judge came back out. 

Carson ran over to her mother and climbed into her laps. She had tears in her eyes and she hugged her mother tightly. "I don't wanna talk about that no more" she cried. 

Olivia kissed her daughter's forehead and said. "You won't have to. I promise you sweetie" she kissed her daughter once more and held her tightly. 

The judge sat down and said. "My verdict has changed. You will take 1 ½ of anger management plus psychological help for the next 1 ½. You still won't have any visitation rights for Carson. The only way that would work is if Ms. Benson agrees."

"That's bull shit! That lying bitch won't let me any near my daughter!" Seth said as she stood up. 

Both Olivia and Carson flinched. Carson whimpered as she tightened her hold on her mother.

"Mr. Young please control your client. My decsion is final. Now Ms. Lawson you saw that you want to change both your last names to Benson?"

"Yes"

"We can do that right now. I have the papers right here." 

"Oh thank you" she said with a smile. She got the papers from the judge and started filling out the information.

"So you are moving back New York City?" the judge asked. 

"Yes. I'm in the process of getting Carson into a good preschool and then I'm going to head to work"

"Work?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about seeking my old job. Or something in that field" Olivia answered truthfully as she read and signed the documents. She signed the last part and handed it back to the judge. 

"The papers and everything will be delivered to the address you put down. Now we can get this all finalized" The judge said with a smile.

The next 45 minutes with the judge talking and papers being signed. Soon Olivia was free to go, along with Carson. Olivia was still holding her daughter as she stood up and then hugged Elliot closely.

Elliot kissed Olivia softly and then kissed the top of Carson's. "Your okay now. It's okay"

Olivia nodded and smiled as she looked at him with wide eyes. "So happy right now"

"I am too"

"Well I'm not. You better watch yourself" Seth threatened as she walked to them. "Oh daddy doesn't get a hug Carson?"

Carson didn't reply. She just kept her arms tightened around her mother.

"Come on Carson"

"Leave her the hell alone" Elliot said.

"Oh so the big bad Detective speaks now." Seth teased. 

"Leave Detective Elliot alone!" Carson said as she quickly lifted up her head to stare her father in the eye.

"Come on Seth. Let's go" Mr. Young said.

"Fine. Bye Olivia we will see each other again" Seth then walked outside of the court room.

"I don't like the sound of that" Elliot said wrapping an arm around her.

"Me either. Please let's just get out of here and go home" Olivia said.

Elliot smiled and said. "Sure thing Liv"


	16. The Scare

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

After court they returned to the hotel and left Kentucky in the same day. Olivia couldn't bear the thought of being so close to her ex. She could tell that Carson was jittery also. They arrived at Elliot's and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. It was two weeks after that day and everything was going well. Carson was in preschool and Olivia had her old job at the 1-6. She was once again Elliot's partner. But now she worked shorter hours and things like that. She was terribly happy with having her old job back, she didn't know that she had missed it this much! She was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork when her phone rang. "Detective Benson"

"Hi Ms. Benson this is Karla Reed"

"From the preschool? What's wrong? Is Carson okay?" Olivia asked her heart beating fast. 

"After snack she complained about her stomach hurting. She has thrown up and is crying for you. Does she have asthma?" Karla replied. 

"No why?" Olivia asked confused.

"She is having a hard time breathing." Karla said

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" Olivia said as she started getting her coat on.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked as he came over to her. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee while Olivia was on the phone. 

"Carson is sick. I have to go and get her. Can you tell Cragen?" 

"Sure. I'll see you when I get home"

Olivia nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then hurried out of the 1-6 and to her jeep. She indeed made it across town in 10 minutes, actually it was 7 but yeah who's counting? She rushed inside the preschool and looked around. She could hear Carson whimpering for her. "Carson?" she called. Olivia took a left and was in what she guessed was the nurses office.

Carson was lying on the little cot with a bucket next to her. She was holding her stomach. She looked up when she heard footsteps. "Mommy" she whined.

Olivia went over and gently picked up her little girl. "What happened sweetie?"

"My tummy hurt really bad." she cried into her mother's chest.

Olivia turned to looked at the two women inside of the office. "What happened?"

"Is she allergic to anything?" the nurse asked. "Because this seems to be an allergic reaction"

Olivia eyes widen as she replied. "No nothing that we know of. What did you give her?" 

"Today for lunch we had grilled cheese with carrot sticks and pineapples"

Olivia was thinking. Of course she had given her child grilled cheese so that wasn't it, and Carson adored carrots. Olivia couldn't think of a single time she gave Carson pineapples. She then remembered why. Seth was deathly allergic to pineapples and didn't even allow them in the house. She could feel the way Carson was breathing against her chest. She had to get Carson to the hospital. She nodded and grabbed Carson things. She then rushed back into the slightly chilled March weather. She got to her car and placed Carson in the backseat gently and drove as quick as she could tot he hospital. Olivia was scared out of her mind when she pulled her jeep into a parking spot and got Carson out of the car.

Carson was wheezing and her lips where turning blue.

"Oh baby hang on!" Olivia whispered as she ran into the hospital and demanded attention. Thankfully there was already a nurse and a doctor out and they both rushed over to her. They had Olivia follow them back behind the doors.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as he placed Carson on the stretcher.

Olivia explained what happened to the doctor and then said. "My ex husband, her father, has an extreme allergy to pineapples. I heard that allergies could pass down! Her breathing just kept getting worse in the car and her lips were turning blue! Please just help her!" Olivia begged as tears formed in her eyes.

The nurse was tending to Carson as they went inside the room. The nurse was checking over Carson quickly, trying to pin point what exactly was wrong. The little girl was having even more problems breathing, her lips and nails were turning blue and her face was swelling. "Doctor! She's having a Anaphylactic reaction!"

Olivia's head snapped towards her daughter and tried to get her way towards her but other nurses with equipemnt were coming in. "What's going on?" Olivia shouted.

"Miss. Your going to have to wait over there" a male nurse said.

"No my daughter is in there! She is only four! Please I need to be in there with her" Olivia pleaded.

"Sorry ma'am you can't go in there. I promise I'm come and get you when she's ready okay? Please just have a seat over there" the male nurse said.

Olivia looked to where he was pointing and sighed. She went over there but wasn't able to sit down. She was pacing back and forth as she sent a text to Elliot. She then used her phone and googled anaphylactic reaction. As she read it over her eyes opened in horror. "Oh Carson"

~Later~

It had been almost half and hour later when Olivia heard a familiar voice. She turned around and ran into Elliot's arms.

Elliot held her close as she cried into his chest. "What happened?" he repeated over and over again. He hadn't read her text until he had gotten out of court. He rushed over here as soon as he could.

"S...he's allergic to pineappl...es" Olivia cried into his chest. "Like Seth was. She couldn't breath and she was swelling and turning blue so I had to take her to the hospital. Then the nurse said something about Carson having a Anaphylactic reaction!"

"Oh Liv" Elliot said. He knew what that was. His oldest brother, Bryan, was allergic to bee's and one stung him a few summers ago and he had to be shot with an adrenaline shot.

"That a freaking severe body reaction! Elliot they won't even tell me what happened! She's been in there for almost 30 minutes and I can't even go in there and see if my baby is okay" Olivia said as she turned and pointed at the door. 

Elliot pulled her into a hug once more and just held her. "Come on Livvie calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

Olivia pulled away from him and said. "You didn't see her Elliot. She looked so..." she couldn't even think of a weird to describe how her little girl looked or how she felt. She just sighed shaking her head. It was another 5 minutes before the doctor came out and went over towards Olivia. 

"Ms. Benson? I'm Dr. Tyler"

"Olivia. Is she okay?" Olivia asked.

"She's fine. But she was touch and go a few seconds."

Olivia cut the doctor by asking. "What do you mean? Touch and go?"

"She was having an Anaphylactic reaction to"

"Pineapples" Olivia said softly.

"Her body was trying to fight off the pineapples basically. As you saw she wasn't getting enough oxygen. That's why her nails and lips were turning blue. Also why she was wheezing. We had to shoot her with an adrenaline injection. After that was done she was breathing well, we had to wait for her heart to slow down before we could give her the other medication" the doctor then went on to explain the rest of what happened.

"So she's okay?" Olivia asked a she wiped her eyes.

"Now she is. She on a machine right now that is helping her getting her breathing back to normal. You can came and see her if you wish"

"Oh that would be wonderful" Olivia said. Her and Elliot followed the doctor to the room and Olivia rushed to her little girl.

Carson was laying on the bed with a mask over her nose in mouth. The mask was connected to a tube that was sending a mist of medication into the four year old that was helping her breath. She looked up slowly when she heard the door open. Her little eyes lit up when she saw her mother.

Olivia rushed to her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Your okay baby. Just relax and take the medicine."

Carson nodded and her little head fell on to her mother shoulder.

Elliot came over and sat on the opposite side of Carson and also kissed the top of the little girls head. 

Soon Carson was able to take the thing off of her face and she settled on the bed her little eyes dropping as she struggled to stay awake. The doctor had informed them that Carson was going to have to stay for 24 hours to make sure that no new symptoms popped out. "I was so scared mommy"

"Your okay now sweetie. Go ahead and rest. I'm going to be here with you"

"Detective Elliot too?" Carson asked.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I have to go check on the kids" Elliot replied truthfully. 

Carson nodded and within 5 minutes she fell asleep.

Olivia looked at Elliot with wide eyes.

Elliot knew what she was going to say. He knew what she was thinking. "Darling. Don't think like that. You couldn't have known that she was allergic to pineapples. This isn't your fault."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She whispered thickly.

Elliot got up and went over to her. He knelt so that they were eye level. "Livvie. You got her here just in time. You did everything you could. Please don't torture yourself with that."

Olivia nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming Elliot."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Olivia looked back up at him with a smile and said. "I love you"

"I love you too. Both of you" he then kissed her gently on the lips. Once he pulled away he gave Carson one more kiss and then he said. "I'm going to go and call everyone else. They were awfully worried when I told them Carson was in the hospital. Then I'm going to go home and make sure the kids are okay"

Olivia nodded and bid him goodbye. She then turned her attention back to her baby. She leaned over and gave Carson a soft kiss and said. "I'm sorry sweetie"


	17. The Pleas

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! So here is the new chapter I hope you review! So as always read review and enjoy. **_

_**don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been two weeks since Carson was in the hospital. She turned out to be okay and she was able to go home. Olivia kept a close watch on her daughter after all of that happened.

At the moment Olivia and Carson were at home. Olivia had the day off and Carson had to go to the dentist. Elliot and the kids have left about 45 minutes ago.

"CARSON? Sweetie it's time to get going?" Olivia called from the bathroom. She was putting her make up on and fixing her hair. She went to her daughters room. Yes her and Elliot were now sharing a bed together. Carson had the guest room to herself. They had fixed it up nicely for the 4 year old. Olivia leaned against the door frame and went over to her daughter. 

Carson was still lying in the bed. Trying to snuggle under the covers.

"What's wrong beanie?" Olivia asked.

"Me no wanna go to the dentist!" Carson whined as she looked up at her mother.

Olivia smiled and sat down next to her daughter and said. "Sweetie you have to. Come on we talked about this last night. You have to be a big girl okay?"

Carson bit her bottom lip as she said. "Lily go right?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course Tiger Lily can go" 

Carson finally hopped off of the bed. She was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved pink Dora shirt. She got Tiger Lily and then got her mother's hand and they went downstairs. It was now the month of October. Very near Halloween and Carson was very excited about seeing the snow that her mother told her would be coming soon. She sighed when she didn't see any snow. She pulled on her coat and zipped it up.

Olivia did the same and then picked up her four year old. She went to the car that Munch had given her, it was a Honda Cr-V. She put Carson in the back seat and made sure she was buckled in her carseat. She then got in the front seat and started the car. They made it to the dentist just in time.

~Few Hours Later~

Olivia was carrying Carson back to the car. "You are such a big girl! I told you it wasn't that bad sweetie"

Carson simply pouted. She didn't enjoy some stranger in her mouth poking around in their. She looked at her mother and said. "Mommy can we get some burgers?"

"From where sweetie?" Olivia asked. It was nearing lunch and nap time anyway.

Carson sighed with a shrug of her small shoulders. "I no know"

Olivia smiled and said. "How about McDonalds? You can play inside of the play gym thing. Then we can head back home and take a nap?"

"Ew nap" Carson said as she leaned back in her carseat. 

Olivia laughed as she started the car. Her phone started to ring. She groaned with an annoyed expression. Someone had been calling her phone and not saying anything, or just hanging up, for about 2 days now. She told Elliot about it and he said to not worry. But she couldn't help but worry, she had an eerie feeling of being watched. They got to McDonalds and Olivia brought her daughter a Happy Meal and then herself a chicken sandwich. She watched as Carson, her own eyes searching for any sign of being watched. No nothing. Soon after that Olivia decided that it was time for them to go. "Come on baby. Let's head on home"

"Aw! But mommy" Carson whined.

"I know. We can try and get to that indoor park Elliot was talking about sometime. But right now we are going home"

"Yes ma'am" Carson said. Her little Kentucky twang coming out.

Olivia smiled as she picked up her little girl. She loved holding her baby, even though her baby was turning into a big girl. She walked to car with her daughter and buckled them both in safely. They arrived back at Elliot's house. Olivia had Carson camped out on the couch watching a Backyardagins DVD. Carson was asleep before the second song came on. Olivia smiled at her little girl and leaned back on the couch as she turned to Without A Trace. She was also asleep before the commercials came on. 

~Some time later~

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" Carson cried.

Olivia shook as her head. She winced, her head hurt. Why? Did she fall off of the couch or something. She groaned. "It's okay sweetie" Olivia croaked as she sat up. Her eyes still not open.

"Mommy!" Carson cried.

"Carson what's" Olivia started as she opened her eyes. But her mouth dropped open when she opened her eyes. She wasn't in the living room, she wasn't wear she had fallen asleep at. She seemed to be in some mobile home on a couch. Carson was at the table tied down to the sit with some sort of string like material. Olivia realized that the same material was holding her down. "What the hell" she whispered.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Carson asked as she tried and failed to move.

"I have no idea honey. Calm down okay? Mommy is going to get us out of her okay?" Olivia said holding eye contact with her very terrified daughter. 

Carson nodded and said. "Me woke up here. My head hurt"

Olivia nodded. Her head also hurt. She sniffed and sure enough smelt the sickening sweet smell of chloroform. What in the hell was going on? Even more questions formed in her mind when she heard footsteps coming towards the RV they were in. "HELP! HELP" Olivia screamed as she struggled against the very strong and hurtful material. Her head was spinning and it felt like sleep was going to overtake her again. The door opened and all Olivia saw was darkness. She was terribly confused. What time was it? How long have they been missing? The last thought to enter her mind was don't let whoever this be who she was thinking. "Help" she tried again.

"I really don't think anyone can help you right now Livia" a very familiar voice said.

Olivia cringed and her eyes widen in fear and shock. Please somebody else, please anybody else. She thought over and over.

The man stepped out of the darkness and smiled at the two before him. "Hello. Nice to see you again baby"

Olivia was growing angry. "What in the hell is your fucking issue Seth! Are you serious? I took a freaking restrainging order against you!" Olivia said. 

Her ex-husband stepped over to her and slapped her hard across the face.

Olivia winced as her head fell to the side. The same side her daughter was, she looked her daughter in the eye and felt her anger reach an all time high. "I swear to God if you don't let us go?"

"Oh what are you going to do? Get big bad Detective Stabler on me? It was to easy getting you and Carson both from that house. Hell one of your neighbors even opened my car door when I was lifting you inside! What's your other threat huh? You going to tell your little cops friends? Baby by time you even get a chance to get near a phone we will be a long way from NYC." Seth said as he looked at her.

"What do you want from me?" Olivia whispered.

"What do I want from you? What a dumb question Olivia! First I want to make you pay for the dumb shit you pulled. Then we are going to be a family again. I think I'll like Nevada. That seems like a good place to start over. Then after we settle down we can try for a son"

Olivia felt the bile rise in her throat. She didn't want to see him, let alone touch him! She would kill herself before she even though about having another child with him. "Please just take us back"

"No. I liked my little family the way it was before you ruined everything" Seth said. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket. 

Carson yelped as she watched. She had tears running down her face. She just wanted to go home. Home with Detective Elliot and the Stabler kids.

"Now it's time for you to get punished." Seth said as he cut the ropes on Olivia's wrist and feet. He placed the knife at her throat and said. "Try anything and I'll slit your throat and then take Carson with me"

Olivia nodded. She waited for him to tell her to stand. She was watching his every move and as soon as that knife left her throat she head butted him and then kneed him in the nuts. Once he fell she grabbed the tea kettle that was on the small stove and hit him over the head with it. Once he was knocked out she grabbed the knife and quickly untied her now sobbing four year old. "Hush baby. We are going to be okay" Olivia whispered into her daughter's head. The feeling of deja vu taking over. She looked around for a phone and then looked down at the man at her feet. She bent down as best she could and felt his pockets. She smiled pulling out the I-POD. She then rushed outside into the darkness. She dialed Elliot's number.

"Hello?" his asked. His voice sounded strained and scared.

"Elliot! It's me! Please I need you to trace this call. Okay. I'm in the woods. I can't see any signs telling me where I am! I'm trying to find another street"

Elliot was at the 1-6. Everyone was trying to find Olivia and Carson. As soon as he heard Olivia's voice he indicated to start a trace. "Okay. Baby calm down! Are you okay? Is Carson okay?"

"Yeah we are just fine" Olivia said. But she didn't hear Elliot's reply because the only sound that she heard was the gunshot. Then her daughters scream and then another gunshot and then her own scream echoed through the forest. Olivia tumbled to the ground as the bullet went into her back. She tumbled trying to land so that her daughter would be protected.

Carson was screaming and crying. "IT HURTS"

"Oh...ba..by" Olivia panted. She could see the blood flowing from her four year old son of a bitch shot her baby.. She tried to stand but she couldn't. The gun shot wound was painful and she landed on her leg in a very wrong way. "

"OLIVIA! CARSON" Elliot screamed into the phone.

Olivia was crying silently as she started a crawl/walk. She could hear both Elliot and Seth calling her name. She couldn't answer. She had to get her little girl to safety. That was the only thing running through her cloudy pain filled mind.

Seth came up to the crawling woman and stepped on her back. He smiled as she screamed out and pain, he watched as more blood gushed from the gunshot wound.

"OLIVIA! ANSWER ME!" Elliot screamed.

Olivia was whimpering, but she stopped when she heard, well didn't, hear something. She looked down at the now limp arms around her. "Carson?" she croaked. "Carson baby?" Olivia whispered.

Seth was standing behind Olivia. Waiting too.

Olivia gently untangled her daughters arms from around her neck. She looked at the little face and cried "Carson baby" she felt for a heartbeat. It was very faint. "Come on baby" Olivia's own wounds were forgotten. The only thing she could think of was the dying child in her arms.

Elliot could hear Olivia's voice calling to Carson's. Come on Carson. Don't do this to us. He thought. 

"We got a trace! They are at the woods in the upper part of the state. About 50 minutes from here" Munch said as he read off the information.

"We don't have that much time. We need a chopper and suits there now" Elliot said breathlessly.

"What happened?" Cragen asked, his face pale.

"The son of a bitch shot them. Carson isn't responding." Elliot choked out. He was listening to Olivia beg for her daughter. "Come on Carson. Baby fight it" he and Olivia said at the same time. 


	18. The News

_**Hello people of earth! So...uhm sorry for the cliffhanger *backing away slowly* hehe uhm yeah... Lol so here is the new chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia cuddled her daughter to her arms and she whispered. "You did this"

Seth was leaning against a tree, his hand over his mouth. "I didn't...I..." he then turned over and threw up.

Olivia's eyes were blank, she couldn't feel anything. Not her broken leg, or even the gun shot wound in her lower back. She couldn't feel herself losing blood. The only thing she could feel was the hatred and anger she had towards the man in front of her. She gently placed her on the ground and lunged at him. She cried as she wrapped her arms around his throat and squeezed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed over and over again.

Seth was losing consciousness, he couldn't breath. He felt a cold piece of metal in his hand and he knew what he had to do. 

Olivia was one step ahead of him. She quickly reached between them, trying to get the gun out of his hands. She felt the metal in her hands and she fingered for the trigger. She winced as Seth tried to do the same.

He rolled them over and straddled her. "Stop...it! Just fucking die!" After those words were spoken he felt the gun cock and he wondered if it was his fingers and of course where in the world the gun was pointing.

Olivia screamed as he fell on top of her. She was breathing heavily. She could feel his blood dripping on to her. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything any more. The darkness and the cold that she felt trying to over take her could finally have her. Her daughter was dead, there is nothing left she had to live for. She could faintly here choppers in the air. But she didn't care about that either. She closed her eyes and let the darkness over take her.

~Elliot~

He had received word that they had found Olivia and Carson. His heart was beating fast as he waited for a reply. "Please" he whispered.

His walky talky went off and a voice said. "Stabler, We are taking them to Mercy. It's not looking good sir"

"Are they okay?" He asked. 

"They might not make it" the man on the walky talky said truthfully. 

Elliot held in his cry as he nodded. "Okay. I'll be there soon." 

"Did they get to them in time?" Cragen asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah...but they might...not..make it" Elliot strangled out. He got his jacket on and rushed out of the room. He could hear his friends and co-workers close behind him. He finally got to his car and rushed to the hospital. He got there in 5 minutes flat and he rushed inside. "Olivia...Carson Benson?" he panted. "They were brought in via helicopter"

"Oh they have been rushed to surgery." the nurse said.

"Any word?" Elliot asked.

"No I'm sorry sir." the nurse said.

"Can you tell me the condition they were in?" Cragen asked.

"The older woman came in with gun shot wound to the back, and a broken ankle. She's in critical condition."

"And the little girl?" Elliot asked.

The Nurse sighed. "The little girl has suffered a gun shot wound to the chest. I really don't know the details, they rushed them in. Like I said they are in critical condition. They is no telling what is going to happen during or after the surgery."

Elliot sighed and sat down on the seat and waited for any news. Cragen, Fin and Munch sat next to him. Then a thought occurred to him. He went over to the nurse. "What about the man? There was a man there with them. Seth Lawson" Elliot spat out the name.

The nurse looked through a packet of papers and she said. "I'm sorry but it seems he was dead on site."

"Don't be sorry" Elliot mumbled as he walked away. He went and sat down next to his co-workers. But he quickly stood back up, he couldn't sit still. He called mother, who was watching the kids, and informed them what was going on. After hanging up with them he continued to pace.

"Come on Stabler just sit down" Fin said as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Are they okay? Any word?" Casey said as she bustled inside of the room. Her hair was a mess and she had been crying, anyone could tell that. She handed the guys coffee and took a seat next to Fin and Munch.

"No nothing. It has been over 3 hours" Elliot sighed. He took a seat next to Fin and waited.

About 10 minutes later a doctor came over to them. "Carson Benson's family?"

"Yes?" Elliot said standing up.

"I'm Dr. Flynn."

"Elliot Stabler" Elliot said. He didn't want to do the whole introduction thing he wanted to know if that little girl was okay. 

"Okay mister Stabler. The little girl suffered a gun shot wound to the chest. The gunshot wound was perforating which means it went straight through her chest. It was very close to her heart but thankfully it hit a bone and missed it by inches. But it nicked her lung and it collapsed. We managed to stop the bleeding and stitch up the entrance and exit wounds."

"So is she going to be okay?" Casey asked with wide eyes. That poor little girl. 

"Well.. for now she is okay. We have here on a endotracheal intubation to help her breath. She is going to be on that for a bit. At the moment she is resting and should be sleep for a rather long time, thanks to the medication she was given. Once she wakes up we are going to see how she can do breathing on her own. She should be fine though, with breathing I mean, we fixed the collapsed lung. She is going to be in pain and confused."

"So she is going to be okay?" Casey asked once more.

"For now. I really can't tell you about the future. The little girl lost a lot of blood. We had to give her some O negative. But in my opinion she should be okay"

Elliot let out a breath of relief, but then he tensed. "What about Olivia? Olivia Benson? She came in her with the little girl."

"The mother is still in surgery" Dr. Flynn said with a sigh.

"Is everything going okay?" Elliot pressed.

"I'm not really sure of what is going in there. The mother was shot in the back. Her spine was nicked and the bullet is still in her body. They have to get that out, which I think they did, and then they had to stop the bleeding. That is all I know. I'm sorry"

Elliot nodded. "Can I see Carson?"

"Uhm...yes.. But not for very long. She is still unconscious."

Elliot nodded and followed the doctor back to the room. He sucked in a breath. The little bubbly girl that he had grown to love looked so small and fragile on that hospital bed. She was hooked up to a breathing machine, the little mask covering her face. She looked very pale and sickly. He walked over and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I love you sweetie. Be a fighter just like your mommy okay? I love you" he whispered once more before placing yet another kiss on her forehead. He then went to the door and followed the doctor back to the waiting room. He waved goodbye to him and then went over to his waiting friends.

"How does she look?" Fin asked.

"Odd. You know I'm so used to seeing her smiling and giggling. Not hooked up to some breathing machine and a gun shot wound stitched up on her chest." Elliot sighed as he sat down next to Casey. He put his head between his legs as he breathed in and out.

Casey gently patted his back. "It's going to be okay Elliot. Carson is just like her mother. Those Benson women are fighters. You know that"

"Of course I know that but sometimes even the greatest fighters are defeated" Elliot whispered. He cleared his head of those kinds of thoughts. He couldn't think things like that, he needed good calming thoughts. Thoughts that included Olivia and Carson be just fine.

It was another 2 ½ hours before another doctor came out. "Olivia's Benson's family?"

"Yes?" Everyone replied at the same time standing. 

The doctor sighed and said. "I'm Dr. Twain."

"How is Olivia? Is she okay?" Elliot asked his heart beating fast.

Dr. Twain took a breath and said. "She came into the hospital with a gunshot wound to the back and a broken ankle. Of course the first thing we worried over was the gunshot wound. The bullet was still lodged inside her body. It seems she was in some kind of struggled after she was shot. Anyway we managed to the bullet out, the whole time we were trying to get the bleeding under control. The bullet nicked an artery, so that is the reason for the heavy bleeding."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. We have managed to stop the bleeding and everything. We have to wait until she wakes up to see if there is any damage down to her spine." Dr. Twain said simply.

They whole group let out a sigh of relief at the thought that Olivia was okay.

"We set her leg too. So whenever she wakes up we can test her spine and then see if there is any other kind of damage."

"Okay"

"I'm sorry about her daughter" Dr. Twain replied soberly.

"What do you mean? Her daughter is fine"

"What? Before Ms. Benson was put under she kept rambling on about some man killing her child, she didn't want us to help her" Dr. Twain said. "So your saying the little girl is okay?"

"Yeah. Room 315" Elliot said absent mindlessly.

"Okay that's great. I'll be back with more news if I receive any" Dr. Twain said. He shook their hands and then left.

"Oh Livvie" Elliot sighed.

"She thinks Carson is dead doesn't she" Casey whispered.

"It sure sounds like it. That has to be horrible, thinking your child is dead and not knowing the truth. That your little girl is on the floor above you" Munch choked.

Elliot simple nodded. He knew Olivia like the back of his own hand. "She killed him"

"What?" Cragen asked.

"Olivia killed Seth. She though the gun shot to Carson killed her and Olivia lost it. She killed him, that's why they found him on top of her with the gun between them. They were both struggling for the gun. He wasn't trying to rape her. They were trying to kill each other" Elliot said slowly as he tried to wrap his own brain around the information.

"That doesn't matter right now. I don't give a shit about that I just want Olivia to wake up. She can't go own thinking Carson is dead" Casey sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She cried "Personally I think the bastard got the easy way out, I would have loved to have a few punches and shots in before he kicked the bucket"

Fin wrapped his arms around Casey and held her as she cried. He kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay Casey"

Those words were the last spoken things in the waiting room. Everyone fell silent as they thought and prayed for Olivia and Carson.


	19. The Awakening

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews and everything. So guess what here is the new chapter in the story! WOOO lol so as always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Elliot was sitting in the hospital room that Olivia was in. He stared at the woman in the bed and felt tears in his eyes. "Oh baby. Please just wake up. You have so much to live for baby. You might not know this, but baby Carson is alive baby. She is right on the floor above you doll. You need to pull through this and see you daughter again." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He waited, hoping his words had awoken her from her slumber but it was no such luck. He sighed and left the room with one final glance at his love. He then went up the elevator and went to visit Carson.

The little girl was still unconscious. She was also still hooked up on the breathing machine. 

Elliot sighed and went over to the little girl. He gently kissed her on the top of her head and then took a seat. It had been two days since they were found. Before this had happened he had started reading her some of Lizzie's old Junie B. Jones books. Lizzie had every single book. Elliot was currently on the third one which is "Junie B Jones and her Big Fat Mouth". The night before Seth appeared he was on page 5. He started reading to her. He was on the 7th page when he noticed something different. He put the book down and looked down at the little girl. He frowned, her eyes were fluttering. "NURSE!" he called. "Come on baby open your eyes" he whispered as he got her hand.

Carson could hear Elliot talking to her. She whimpered and realized that she couldn't breath. Something was in her throat. She frowned when she was hit with the pain. She let out another whimper. She opened her eyes and blinked hard at the brightness in front of her.

Elliot let out a sigh of relief. "DOCTOR!" He called again. "Calm down baby. Just hold on okay?" 

Carson tried to nod but she couldn't. She simply blinked up at him. 

A nurse soon came in along with a doctor. They both smiled seeing that Carson was up and active. "Hi sweetie. I'm Dr. Jackie. Now listen this tube here was helping you breath. I'm going to take it out and it's going to feel really sore okay? But your okay. If you can understand me blink one time okay?"

Carson blinked once.

Dr. Jackie smiled. "Good girl. Now I'm going to start to take the tube out okay? You want to know the good thing though?"

Carson blinked.

"You can have a lot of ice cream for your throat! Do you like that?"

Carson's eyes lit up as she gave another blink.

Dr. Jackie gave a chuckle and then called the nurse over.

Elliot stepped out of the way and went to the other side. He got the four year old girls hand.

The doctor and the nurse soon had to tube out they went to checking out her out. She looked at Elliot and nodded towards the door. 

Elliot nodded and kissed the top of Carson's head. "I'll be over there baby okay?"

Carson nodded and watched as they went to the doorway.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked.

"She should be. She seems to be breathing good at the moment. We are going to have to keep her for a few more days to make sure the gunshot wound on her chest doesn't get infected and that she continues to keep her breathing under control. But she is doing well her vitals are good and she should d be able to go home rather soon."

Elliot smiled and she said. "Thanks. That's great"

"Okay. The nurse well return to run a few more test"

Elliot nodded and watched as the nurse walked away. He went back over to the four year old and smiled at her. "How you feeling sweetie?"

"Chest...hurt" she gasped out. Her voice feeling raspy. She reached for the cup of water the nice doctor had left.

Elliot handed it to her and he nodded. "The doctor is going to fix it for you. Is that all sweetie?"

Carson looked up at him with wide eyes. She had tears in them. "He...shot...u..s" she cried in a raspy tone.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Sshh it's okay baby. He is never going to hurt you again."

"He...hit...mom...my" she sobbed. "He...shot...us" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Elliot. 

"He isn't going to hurt you anymore. I promise you sweetie" Elliot said. 

"Mommy?" Carson asked looking up at Elliot with wide green eyes.

Elliot sighed and said. "She's upstairs. She is still sleeping."

"See" Carson said wiping her eyes.

"I don't know if you can sweetie" Elliot said with a small groan.

"Please" she whispered.

Elliot nodded and said. "I'll ask the doctor." before Carson could answer he heard the nurse come back in. He stepped away from her letting the nurse do her job. Once he saw that she was about to leave he asked. "Would it be okay if she goes to see her mother?"

The nurse looked at the both of them and she said. "Yeah sure that shouldn't be a problem. But she can't stay long. She really should rest."

Elliot nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll go and get a wheel chair" the nurse said.

"You can go and see your mommy" Elliot said with a smile.

Carson gave a smile and she sat up. She smiled at the kind nurse who helped her into the chair. She then looked up as Elliot pushed her wheelchair.

Elliot got her inside the elevator and pushed the button. He looked down at the little girl and said. "Carson listen to me sweetie. Your mommy is still sleeping. She might not look to good because she was hurt. So the doctors are trying to help her okay?"

"Okay" Carson whispered.

Once the doors opened he went to the room he was in not so long ago. He went inside the room and his eyes widen.

"Mommy?" Carson whispered.

Olivia was sitting up in the bed, her eyes wide with pain, terror and sadness that made Elliot's heart clench. Her arms were wrapped around her knee's and she just seemed so small. She didn't even look up when she heard the door open.

"Livvie? Olivia. Look baby. Look over here" Elliot said.

"She's been unresponsive since she woke up 45 minutes ago. She's fine, the bullet didn't do any damage to her spine. Her leg was broken badly and she lost a lot of blood but she is okay" the doctor said behind him.

"She's been up for 45 minutes and no one told me" Elliot whispered.

"She's been unresponsive. She hasn't sad a thing, did a thing or done anything for that matter."

"Doesn't matter I should have been notified. Her daughter should have been told" Elliot seethed.

"Sorry sir" the doctor said with a sigh. "Maybe you can get a response"

"Yeah...I know I can... I have something well someone that she really wants." Elliot said with a sad smile. He pushed Carson farther into the room. "Olivia sweetie. Look at me"

Olivia stared into the bathroom, not really looking at anything.

"Carson say something" Elliot said.

"Mommy...it's me...beanie" Carson said with wide eyes.

Olivia just stared ahead.

"Olivia? Livvie sweetie" Elliot said. He was really starting to get worried. He gently pushed Carson's wheelchair off to the side and then went to stand in front of Olivia. He gently got her head in his hands and whispered. "Olivia...look at me. Carson is right over there. She is alive and she is well"

Olivia blinked and her eyes focused on Elliot. Her brown eyes narrowed to slits as she hissed. "Don't joke like that Elliot. You know that son of a bitch killed her!" she started to sob in pain. She looked back at him. "Cruel"

"No sweetie. Come on. Look right over there. Carson is alive!"

"NO SHE ISN'T! I HELD HER AS SHE...DIED...IN MY FUCKING ARMS!" Olivia screamed.

Carson jumped in surprise and shock. She started at her mother with wide eyes. She then scooted out of the wheel chair.

"Olivia please baby don't get worked up. Trust me" Elliot said getting her hand.

Olivia snatched away from his hand and leaned back on the bed turning away from him. She closed her eyes and let the sobs take over her body.

Carson was know walking over to her mother and then climbed up into the bed. Her breathing was heavy. She was growing tired. "Mommy...mommy" she whispered.

Olivia stopped everything. Breathing, crying, and she turned slowly. She locked eyes with her daughter and she cried out wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Carson fell into her mothers arms and held on to her tightly.

Olivia was crying hard as she held her daughter tight to her chest. She was whispering things that Elliot couldn't hear or understand. 

Carson was crying just as hard.

Elliot backed away and sat down in the chair. Letting the mother and daughter have this moment. The moment he knew they both needed.


	20. The Nurse

_**Hello people of earth! SO thanks for the many reviews and stuff like that you guys are sooooooo wickedly awesome! Anywho here is the new chapter. As always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia held her daughter close to her chest "Oh Carson!" she cried into her little girls head.

Carson held onto her mother. The little girl was truly afraid when she saw the look in her mothers eyes. "Mommy" she whispered.

After about 5 minutes late Olivia pulled away with a gentle kiss to her daughters head. She looked her over and said. "Are you okay?"

"Chest..hurt...little" Carson replied.

Olivia nodded with a wince. She gently sat up as she started to feel the pain in her lower back. She held Carson in her lap as she looked at Elliot. She lowered her eyes as she said to Elliot. "Sorry. For yelling at you."

Elliot got up and gently kissed her. "It's okay baby."

Olivia nodded and winced softly. "My back hurts. Feels like I got shot." she gave a soft giggle.

Elliot laughed and said. "Baby. I need to take Carson back to her room. She had just woke back up today. She needs to get back to the bed. And you need your your rest to Liv."

Olivia felt her arms tense around her daughter. But she knew that Elliot was right they both needed their rest. She nodded and kissed the top of Carson's head. "Baby. You have to go back to your room and get some rest okay. I'll come and check on you later okay?"

Carson looked at her mother with wide eyes. "But...mama." she whined.

"I know sweetie but you need your rest. Mommy does too. I'll come see you soon okay?" Olivia said.

"Okay." the little girl whispered. She gave a raspy giggle when her mother kissed nose and then both cheeks.

Elliot stood up and picked up the little girl. He gently placed her in the wheel chair and then turned to give Olivia a soft kiss. "I'll be back."

"Stay with her until she goes to sleep." Olivia whispered as Elliot pushed the little girl out of her room. Olivia felt the tears in her eyes as she watched them leave. She wanted her little girl in her arms not in the hospital bed. She groaned as she was hit with another wave a pain.

Elliot had gotten Carson back to her bed and tucked in. The nurses came and gave her a once over. After seeing that she was okay they left. Elliot looked that the sleepy little girl.

"Elliot? Before you go can you read me the book you were reading before?" She asked.

"Sure thing sweetie." Elliot said smiling. He got the Junie B Jones book from the stand next to her bed and started reading to her. Before he could even finish a chapter the little girl was asleep. He placed the book back and then kissed her forehead. He then walked out of the room to go and check on Olivia. He came into her room and say that she was already asleep. He went over to her and gently kissed on the lips. He sighed when he saw the tear marks on her face. "It's going to be okay now Livvie. I promise you that. Love you." he whispered against her hair. After that he walked out of the room and soon out of the hospital. He arrived home and was quickly bombarded by his children.

"Are they okay?" The twins asked a the same time.

The twins had been at home with Maureen and Kathleen waiting for Elliot to return with news of Olivia and Carson.

"They both woke up and are doing fine." Elliot said truthfully. 

"Thank goodness! When can them come home?" Maureen asked as she took a breath. She was deeply worried about both of them.

"I'm not really sure. The doctors want to make sure that Carson is breathing well on her own. The just took the tube out of the throat. For Olivia they want to make sure that her spine is truly okay. The bullet nicked a bit of the bone on her spine." Elliot explained.

"Ouch." Lizzie said as she gently rubbed her own back. She looked up at her father. "So how many days?"

"Maybe 3 or 4 at the most." Elliot said. "But I'm sure."

The kids nodded and Kathleen asked. "Can we see them?"

"Of course. I can take you guys tomorrow. Visiting hours are over today." Elliot said with a sad smile. 

The kids nodded and they soon separated. But they gathered once more when Elliot called them all to dinner. He missed having his two oldest children at the dinner table. But he also missed the two people that were missing. He sighed as he took a bite of his lamb chop.

~Olivia~

She twisted and turned on the bed. Her dreams were terrifying and horribly vivid. She snapped up crying out. "CARSON!" she took a breath looking around. She almost forgot where she was. Her arms felt tingly and empty and her heart was pounding hard against her chest. She needed to check on her daughter. She sat up in the bed and placed her feet on the ground. She stood up and wobbled a tad. She looked up thinking she heard a noise. Then she started to walk, her right hand bringing the IV stand thing with her. She finally got to the door and she walked out. The hallway was empty and sort of cold. She got to the elevator.

"Ms? Where are you going?" A nurse asked as she rushed over to Olivia.

"To see my daughter." Olivia answered simply.

"But ma'am you have to stay in your bed. You were shot in the back!"

"I know. I was there as was my little girl. I need to check on her. So you can either help me or get out of my way." Olivia said.

The young nurse bit her lip thinking it over. She then sighed "Fine. Let me get you a wheel chair. You shouldn't be on your feet."

Olivia nodded. She knew she shouldn't be she was feeling tired already. The weight on her feet was killing her broken ankle. She sat down gratefully when the nurse came up behind her. She watched as the nurse pushed her into the elevator and pressed the floor that was needed.

"I'm Lowery. Kristen Lowery."

"Olivia Benson." Olivia said with a smile.

Kristen nodded with a laugh. "I know. Hell this whole floor knows about you."

"What?" Olivia asked confused. 

"We were praying for both you and your little girl the whole time. The ones that were here when you were brought in could see how much you loved your daughter and we just felt well...you know when we thought she had died. Then it got worse when we found out that she was alive and you didn't know it."

Olivia nodded. The doors had opened and they came out. "Thanks. I mean for the prayer."

"No problem. Hell you should be thanking that boyfriend of yours. He spent is time divided between you and your daughter's room." Nurse Lowery said with a chuckle.

Olivia smiled. "That wonderful boyfriend of mine."

"Ah here we are." Kristen said. She pushed Olivia to the room that Carson was in. She pushed the mother inside and watched as Olivia stood up and went over to the little girl. "I'll wait out here. But I need to get you back to your room in about 10-15 minutes okay?"

Olivia nodded. She turned and looked at Kristen "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I would want some one to do it for me." Kristen said simply. She then walked out of the room.

Olivia pulled up the chair and sat down. She got her daughters hand kissed it gently. "Mommy's so sorry for putting you through this baby girl. This is all my fault. I should have known something was up. I should have ran faster, gotten us out of there before...all that happened. I'm so sorry baby. I hope one day you can forgive me." Olivia cried gently as she kissed her daughter's hand. She then spent the rest of her small time whispering small loving things to her daughter. Soon there was a knock at the door. She stood up and gently brushed Carson's hair out of her face. She placed a gentle kiss on her head and whispered. "So sorry beanie. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you sweetie." she then turned and sat back down in the chair.

Kristen pushed her back to her room. She helped Olivia get into the bed and Kristen said. "Olivia?"

Olivia looked up at the young woman. "Yeah?" 

"Don't do this to yourself. Please don't try and take the blame for all of the things that happened. It's not healthy." Kristen said.

Olivia said nothing as she snuggled into the bed and said in a low whisper, when she heard Kristen. "Why shouldn't I? I'm the one that married him? I'm the one who should have been watching out for my little girl. She shouldn't be in this hospital bed right now."

Kristen went over and sat down next to Olivia and said. "But it isn't your fault that the man did those horrible things. We all have choices. He made the wrong ones. You made the right ones. You got away from him. You fought back. Remember that." Kristen said. She then got up and walked out.

Olivia laid there thinking about what the nurse said. She sighed as she closed her heavy eyes. Maybe just maybe the nurse was right.


	21. The Cuddling

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and all that jazz! So here is the new chapter as always read review and of course enjoy! Oh I realized that in chapter 17 that it was near Halloween and in the one before that I said that is was March! Dang I'm 4ever confusing myself! Lol it's really March. Sorry for any confusion!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It had been a week since that day and Olivia and Carson we finally able to leave. Olivia was walking to Carson's room with Elliot next to her. She smiled feeling his arm around her shoulder. She turned into Carson's room and smiled at her. "Hey baby."

"Mommy!" Carson squealed. She went over and wrapped her arms around her mother. She giggled as he mother lifted her up in her arms. "How leg?"

"It's okay." Olivia answered. She had a cast on her leg and crutches. She shifted her daughter in her arms and she sighed. "Sweetie. Can Elliot give you a piggy back ride? Mommy's leg?"

"Sure." Carson said.

Elliot turned around and helped the little girl to get on his back. Once she was secure they started to walk out the hospital. 

"Bye Addy! Bye Callie! Bye Spencer!" Carson called to each nurse as she waved good bye.

Olivia smiled as they walked out of the hospital. She was looking around for Kristen. She saw no sign of her. She sighed and they walked out of the hospital looked around for Elliot's car. "Where's the car?"

"Over there. Wait here. I'll go and pull it around okay?" Elliot said. He gently placed Carson down on the ground and kissed the top of her head. He went over to his truck and drove up to where Olivia and Carson stood. He got Carson buckled into the booster seat and Olivia in the front seat. Soon he arrived at home.

Maureen was peeking out of the window waiting for her father to arrive home. She squealed when she heard the car. "THEY'RE BACK!" She yelled to everyone in the house.

"Places." Lizzie cheered.

Everyone inside of the house all got into their places.

Olivia looked up at the house wondering where the kids where. She looked up at Elliot and said. "So where are the kids?"

"They are in the house." Elliot said with a smile. He once again had Carson on his back. He opened the door and put Carson down and then let Olivia in the house first. 

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone cheered.

Olivia and Carson both jumped. Carson looked around wildly and when she saw that it was everyone she had grown to care and love she smiled brightly and clapped her little hands. "Hi!"

Olivia smiled as she looked around she saw the kids, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Casey and Melinda in the room. "Hey you guys."

"I'm so glad your okay!" Melinda said as she rushed over and hugged Olivia. When Olivia and Carson firsts arrived Melinda was in Pennsylvania with her family. She had gotten home 3 weeks ago. She was super surprised when she saw that Olivia was back. And that she had a daughter. "How are you feeling? Your leg?"

Olivia hugged Melinda back and said. "Fine. Just a little sore. I have to keep off of it."

"And how are you doing Missy?" Melinda asked looking at Carson.

"Good! I had lots of ice cream!"Carson said as she gave a hug to Melinda. She patted the woman's curly hair. "I love your hair Auntie Mellie."

"I know. You tell me every time." Melinda laughed.

Carson giggled and was soon attacked by Maureen and Kathleen. She hugged them back as she talked to them.

After hugging all of them Olivia went to the couch and sat down. She smiled when Lizzie and Dickie sat next to her.

"I'm very happy that okay Livvie." Dickie said with a smile.

Olivia giggled as she kissed the top of his head. "Thanks little man."

"I'm happy your back home." Lizzie said with a smile. She hugged Olivia and kissed her cheek. She then got up and went over Carson. "Come on Carson let's go show Uncle Munch the pictures we drew."

"Okay. Come on Uncle Munch." Carson said. She got his hand and smiled when Lizzie got the other. She gave one look at her mother and then smiled.

"Carson seems fine." Fin observed as he wrapped his arm around Melinda's waist and bringing her closer.

"Yeah. She's cool I guess. But she still is a little sore." Olivia said with a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Understandable. She was shot." Munch said.

Elliot threw him a look. He looked back at Olivia and said. "So how are you feeling Olivia?"

"Good. Now come on let's talk about something else. I mean this is suppose to be a party." Olivia said with a laugh.

Elliot smiled and said. "Whatever you say Ms. Benson." They spent the rest of the day hanging out with one another and eating. Soon everyone left. Olivia and Elliot were still on the couch. Maureen and Kathleen were in their bedroom just hanging out. The younger kids were in bed. 

Elliot leaned over and wrapped his arms around Olivia bringing her closer to his body. "You okay Olivia?' We haven't had a chance to talk about what happened last week." he whispered against her head.

Olivia sighed leaning into him. "I'm not even sure if I wanna talk about." She sighed. She cuddled closer to Elliot and just rested her head against his chest.

"Olivia." he started but she interrupted him.

"But I'm going to tell you. I know I have to talk about." She said. She cuddled closer to him, as much as she could with the damn cast, and she began. "It was really weird. One moment I was on the couch with Carson watching The Little Mermaid and then we woke up in some damn trailer. I was tied up and so was Carson. She was crying for me. Trying to get me to wake up. I did, I remember feeling very confused and scared. Seth came into the RV then he was talking about how I was going to pay for what I did and stuff like that. I remember him having a huge knife." she stopped talking and cuddled closer to him.

Elliot realized she needed more contact and wrapped his arms around her and put her in his lap. "Go ahead baby."

"He threatened me saying he would slit my throat and take Carson with him if I didn't do as he said. When I got the chance I head butted him and then kneed him in the nuts. I hit him over the head with something and used the knife to cut Carson free. I carried her through the forest and that was when he shot us. Elliot...i thought she was dead, she wasn't breathing and..." she stopped as she closed her eyes. The whole memory was consuming her. She took a breath and said. "So I attacked him." she whispered. "He was just standing there looking so fucking stupid! So I just attacked him. I was choking him when I felt him reach for the gun, I fought him for it and the gun went off." She cried. She pushed her head into Elliot's neck and said. "I simply didn't care. I thought Carson was dead and I felt that nothing else mattered in this world to me. I didn't care if I died."

"Oh Livvie." Elliot said.

"But Elliot I realized something." She sat up and looked up at him. "I have you."

"That's true. You do have me." he agreed.

She kissed him and then pulled away. "I'm sleepy."

"Come on lets get you to bed babe." Elliot said. He gently got her up and started to get her to their bedroom. He helped her change into her pajamas. Once they were both ready for bed Elliot cuddled Olivia closer to his chest.

Olivia smiled contently as snuggled to him. She could feel herself falling asleep. "I love you Elliot." as she drifted asleep.

"I love you too Livvie. You have no idea how much I love you." he whispered against her hair. He felt her fall asleep in his arm. "I love you so much Olivia. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." he felt tears in his eyes. "So sorry."


	22. The Name Calling

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for all the reviews and stuff like that you guys are awesome! So anywho here is the next chapter as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Olivia asked for what had to be the tenth time that night.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and said. "Yes. Baby we are going to be fine. Munch will take you to the hospital for you can get that cast off. I'll be here with Carson. Everything will be fine."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and she nodded. Carson was coming down with a cold so she was going to stay home. Munch volunteered to take Olivia to the hospital, since he had to go there any way. Elliot didn't have to work that day and Olivia didn't want to take Carson out, when the little girl wasn't feeling good._**  
**_  
Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head and said. "Don't worry so much Olivia."

Olivia smiled as she said. "I'm a mother it's my job to worry." She sighed as she leaned into his build. "If you say so."

Elliot smiled ran his hand down to hips to hold her. "Yes that I do. Now it's time to get ready for bed." 

Olivia laughed at him and said. "Uhm Stabler. Are you trying to get me to bed?"

Elliot laughed as he helped her up the stairs. "Well yeah. We have things to take care of."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said. "Okay. Let's check on the kids first." She smiled at his face and then slowly opened the first door. Kathleen and Maureen's room. She smiled seeing that both girls were fast asleep.

Elliot went into the room and cut off the bed side lamp and took the book from Maureen and then kissed her forehead. He did the same for Kathleen. He smiled when he say that Olivia was doing the same thing. Next they went to the twins rooms. After tucking them under the covers and kissing them good night. Soon they went check on Carson.

Olivia smiled as she went over to Carson. She gently kissed her daughters head and turned to smile at Elliot. "She looks so small." she whispered.

"That she does. She looks so much like her mommy." Elliot said as she kissed the top of Carson's head.  
Olivia smiled and she turned to Elliot. "Okay we can go to bed now."

Elliot laughed and said. "Whatever you say Benson." he got his arm around her waist and guided her to the bedroom. He smiled as he closed the door behind them. "Whatever you say."

~The Next Day~

Olivia had left about 40 minutes ago. The kids were gone and at school, leaving just Elliot and Carson at the house.

Carson looked at Elliot and said with a slight whine. "Nose stuffy." 

Elliot was in the living room when Carson came into the room. He opened his arms and smiled as the four year old got into his lap. He kissed the top of her head and said. "It's going to be okay. Come on let's get you some medicine."

Carson nodded and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck as snuggled close to him.

Elliot wrapped his arms around and carried to the small child to the kitchen. He sat her at the counter and got her the medicine. He watched as she she drank it. "It's going to make you feel a little sleepy okay?"

Carson nodded and held her arms out for him to pick her up. She smiled faintly as she snuggled her head into Elliot's neck.

Elliot smiled. He sighed rubbing her back he felt her head. "Oh you have a fever. Come on let's get you laid down." he took her back to the couch and sat down. They were soon settled on the couch watching Monsters .VS. Aliens. Carson had fallen asleep 20 minutes into the movie. Elliot had a blanket wrapped around her. He laid the little girl on the couch making sure the cover stayed on her. He then turned to Ocean's Thirteen.

Carson let out a whimper as she turned on her side. She let out a small cry as she switched to her other side.

"Carson baby are you okay?" Elliot asked as he gently rubbed her back. 

Carson calmed down at Elliot's touch and she let out a slight snore.

Elliot smiled and turned his attention back to the movie.

"No...mommy!" Carson whispered.

Elliot looked down back at her and said. "Carson. Wake up baby." he knew that she was having a nightmare. He didn't want her to have to relive that night, especially in her dreams.

"No hurt mommy." she whimpered. She flipped on to her other side.

Elliot gently touched her shoulder trying to wake up the little girl.

Carson eyes flew open and she screamed out. "DADDY!" She looked around wildly. Her eyes landed on Elliot and she scrambled into his arms. She was crying and coughing at the same time.

"It's okay. Baby calm down. Come breath for me baby."

Carson wrapped her arms tightly around Elliot's neck. "So scared."

Elliot patted her back and said. "Baby it's okay. Calm down okay."

"He hurt me...he hurt mommy." She cried.

Elliot nodded and said. "I know baby. It's okay angel." he picked Carson up and held her close. "You and your mommy is just fine. Everything is going to be okay now."

Carson nodded and she snuggled into Elliot's build. She was falling back asleep. "Cold"

"Here you go." Elliot said with a smile. He was patting her back, trying to get her to go back to sleep. He fixed the cover around her and held her closely.

"Love...you..daddy." she whispered as she fell into deep sleep.

Elliot's eyes widen as she looked down at the little girl. Did she just call him daddy? He smiled when he heard give another snore. He kissed the top of her warm head and settled back into the movie.

Olivia returned home happily as she walked around the room. "Guess who is off the crutches!"

Elliot carried Carson with him as he went to Olivia. "Shh she is sleeping."

Olivia smiled and went over to kiss him. She then gently kissed the top of her daughters head. "Oh she is still a little warm."

"No worries. I've wrapped her up as you can tell. And gave her medicine."

Olivia smiled and she followed him to the living room.

"You'll never guess what Carson said."

"What?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"She called me daddy. She said that she loved me and then called me daddy." Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" 

"Yeah." Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia bit her bottom lip before she said. "It makes sense. I mean you have been more fatherly to her than Seth ever has. She loves you no doubt."

Elliot nodded and said. "And I love her. No doubt."

Olivia smiled and she placed her head on Elliot's shoulder and smiled down at her daughter. "Well I love you."

"I love you too Livvie." Elliot said as he turned to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.


	23. The Question

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the reviews and everything! So here is the new chapter! So as always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia groaned and said. "Come on Carson. Don't do this."

"Uhn huh. I don't wanna go." Carson said as she stood on top of the stairs.

"Carson Joanna Benson. If you don't come down here right now. We are going to the dentist and you are going to be happy about that." Olivia said.

Carson tapped her foot and said. "Mamma! Dentist don't do no good. They are mean men!" she scrunched her face up and said. "Please no go."

Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her head. It was mid summer, a few months after Carson called Elliot dad, and she was growing hot. "Come on baby. We are going to be late."

Carson stared at her mother.

Olivia cursed on the inside. She knew that look. Hell Carson had gotten the look from Olivia. "Carson Joanna Benson. I mean it!"

Carson sighed and came down the stairs and stood in front of her mother. "Mommy! I don't want to go the the dentist."

Olivia sighed and said as she picked up her little girl. "I know sweetie. But you have to, now listen after the dentist we can go and get some pizza okay?"

Carson thought about it. The 4 year old then said. "Milkshakes?"

Olivia laughed and kissed the little girl's cheek. "You run a high bargain little one. Fine we can get some pizza...and some milkshakes. Now come on. We don't want to be late." she carried her four year old to the car and got inside. She started to drive. "So who is excited about their very special fifth birthday?"

Carson nodded with a smile. "Yes! Birthday party!"

Olivia smiled and turned the corner. "Oh yeah. A birthday party! With cake and ice cream and..."

"Bowling!" Carson finished with a clap. She was going to have a bowling party.

"That's right." Olivia said with a smile. She couldn't believe how fast her daughter was growing up. It seemed just yesterday she was bringing Carson home from the hospital. She sighed as she thought about that. She looked in the backseat and smiled at her daughter. She wanted another child badly, she wanted to approach Elliot about it but she wasn't sure on how. She soon arrived at the dentist and they walked inside.

Carson held her mother's hand tighter and she whispered looking up at her mother. "Chocolate milkshake mama."

Olivia nodded and picked her up. "Of course sweetie."

~Later~  
Olivia and Carson had arrived back at the Stabler house hours later. They had gotten pizza, milkshakes and stopped by the park. Currently they were in the backyard of the Stabler house. The twins and Carson were playing on the swing set. Maureen and Kathleen were kicking the soccer ball back and forth. Olivia was sitting on the patio watching the kids play. Elliot was in the kitchen getting the hamburgers and hot dogs. He was going to grill.

"Hey Livvie?"

Olivia turned away and looked at Dickie. "Yes sweetie?"'

"Can you come over? We are going to play hide and seek." He said excitedly.

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Sure sweetie. I'll play." She stood up and went over to the other kids. "Maury? Katie are you guys going to play?"

16 year old Maureen smiled and looked at her 14 year old sister. "Do you?"

"Sure. Haven't played that game in forever." Kathleen said as she kicked the soccer ball over to the gate. Both girls went over and stood before everyone else.

"Okay. I'll count." Olivia said. She went over to the stairs of the porch and sat down. She started counting. They played until Elliot called of them to dinner. They sat down as a family and just enjoyed one another company. Soon it was bed time for Carson and the twins bedtime. Olivia followed them up the stairs so that she could tuck them all in.

"Night Livvie." Lizzie said as yawned. She planted a kiss on Olivia cheek. 

"Night darling." Olivia said with a smile. She then stood up and looked at the top bunk. She smiled at Dickie and said. "Night Dickie." she said with a smile.

"Night Livvie." Dickie said with a smile.

Olivia then turned to the twin bed that Carson was lying in. Before she had her own bedroom but the four year old wanted to share with Lizzie and Dickie. So they moved her in with them. She bent down and gave her daughter an Eskimo kiss and whispered. "Night darling. I love you."

Carson giggled and said. "I love you too mommy." she then gave her mothers nose a kiss.

Olivia then turned and went to the door. "Your daddy is going to be right up to say goodnight. Love you guys."

"Love you too." the little kids said at the same time.

Olivia smiled and went back downstairs. She went into the kitchen where Kathleen, Maureen and Elliot were cleaning up the kitchen. "They are laying down and heading to dream land. They are trying to wait for you." she said with a smile to Elliot.

"Sure thing." Elliot said with a smile. He moved away from the sink drying his hands.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll finish this." 

He nodded and went upstairs. He opened the door to the little one's bedroom and smiled at them. He went to each child, giving them each and kiss and a good night. "I love you guys."

"Love you too daddy." Carson whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

Elliot smiled and then went downstairs to Olivia and his oldest daughters. He went back to the kitchen and saw that they had finished the kitchen. He found them on the patio listening to music. He went and sat behind Olivia, wrapping his arms around her bringing her closer to his body. "They are all asleep."

Olivia smiled and leaned against him. It was June and the air was warm and slightly stuffy around them. The kids last day of school was in two today's and after that summer vacation.

Maureen and Kathleen looked at each other with a similar smile. "Come on Katie let's go and watch Mamma Mia."

Kathleen nodded and stood up. She kissed both of the adults cheeks and then went inside.

"After the movie it's bedtime you guys! Summer vacation isn't here yet." Elliot called after the girls.

"Okay daddy!" Maureen called. 

Olivia snuggled into Elliot's build and said. "It's so beautiful out here tonight." she was looking up at the stars.

"It is." he agreed as he kissed the side of her head. "You look beautiful." 

"Why why mister Stabler. Are you sweet talking me?" Olivia giggled. She turned to face him. 

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and said. "Well baby it is what it is." he kissed her lips softly and sensually. 

Olivia moaned gently against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Elliot brought her closer to his body and pulled away from her lips slowly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." she said as she kissed his neck. She bit into his neck softly and then said. "Can I ask you something?" 

Elliot let out a soft groan as he whispered. "Yeah."

She looked up at him her brown eyes staring into his blue ones. "I...uhm...Elliot...I." She mumbled trying to find the words. She wasn't sure of how to ask for what she wanted. She bowed her head with a sigh. "Never mind."

Elliot got her chin gently with two fingers and said. "Come on baby. Tell me."

Olivia shook her head no. "Never mind." she whispered once more.

Elliot gave her a look and then he gently kissed her lips. "You can tell me anything Livvie. Come on I already told you that you can tell me everything." he said once he pulled away from her tempting mouth.

Olivia took a deep breath and said. "Elliot I uhm well today I was looking at Carson and I realized how old she is getting and how I miss having a baby around the house, you know one to carry around and..." she paused and then took a deep breath. "Well what I'm rambling on and on about is I really want another baby. A baby with you." she whispered the last part as she stared into his eyes. She looked at him waiting for an answer.


	24. The Birthday

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for the review and what not**__**guys are awesome! So anywho here is the new chapter, so as always read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**_  
Elliot smiled at her and said. "Olivia darling. You want to have a baby with me?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and said. "Well yeah. I think it would be the prefect time. I mean Carson is starting Kindergarten in September."

Elliot cut off her ramble with a gentle kiss. He pulled away from her and said. "Listen baby. I would love to have baby with you."

"But?" Olivia said.

"No buts Liv. I'll be proud to have a baby with you." he said.

Her eyes went wide as she said. "What? Really?"

Elliot laughed and said. "Of course baby. I totally want you pregnant with my child." 

Olivia blushed and said. "So.."

"So we can try for a baby."

Olivia squealed and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "Oh Elliot!"

He hugged her back and started kissing her. He tightened his hold on her and brought her closer to his body. "I think we should start right now." he whispered in her ear, as he bit her earlobe.

Olivia shivered against him and said. "Hmm that's a good idea. But Maureen and Kathleen are still up."

Elliot smiled against her neck as he started kissing neck down to her exposed shoulder blade. "They won't be in the next few hours."

Olivia smiled and said. "Whatever you say Elliot." She then stood up and said. "Once they are asleep, we can talk." she then went inside the house.

Elliot was close behind her. He followed her to the living room. He looked at the kids and said. "You guys. Come on bed time."

"Aw dad!" Maureen said. "It's only 9:45! I'm 16!"

"Well you don't have to go to bed. You can go start to get ready for bed. Kathleen it's your bedtime. We can finish the movie tomorrow." Elliot said. "It's not summer vacation yet." he said. He laughed when Maureen and Kathleen joined in with him.

"Fine. Whatever. We'll go and get ready for bed." Maureen said with a smile. She smiled at Olivia and her father. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Kathleen and Maureen then bid their good night's and I love you's and were soon upstairs.

Olivia snuggled next to Elliot and got the remote. She then started Mamma Mia over again.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and brought her so that she was in his lap. He kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too. And no. They aren't asleep yet. I'm not about to get caught by a 16 and 14 year old." Olivia laughed.

"Liv you are a party pooper." he groaned.

~Week, Carson's birthday.~

"MOMMY! LOOK I DID IT!" Carson cried out as she came racing to her mother.

Olivia turned away from Maureen and saw that Carson had indeed gotten a strike. Olivia squealed and picked up her now 5 year old daughter. "Mommy is so proud of you! You have to do it again! I missed it!"

Carson nodded as she kissed her mother's cheek and said. "Of course! You know what I did it? Cause I'm 5!"

Olivia laughed as she placed her daughter on the ground. "It's my turn." she said with a smile. She went and got her ball. She smiled as she threw a look back at Elliot. 

He was staring at her. He stood up and went over to her and said. "You do know how to bowl right Miss. Benson?"

Olivia giggled and when she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Yeah I think I do but my memory is a bit foggy. I haven't been in a long time."

"Well I can show you how to do it." Elliot whispered against her ear.

"Your a very dirty old man." Olivia laughed as they went to the lane.

"That wasn't what you were saying last night." he whispered in her ear. 

Olivia felt herself blush. They rolled together and Olivia knocked down 9 pins. Soon after everyone went once more it was time to eat and cut the cake. Olivia picked up her daughter and smiled when Casey brought over the cake.

Carson eye's lit up when she saw Dora and the Backyardagins on the cake. "Wow."

Olivia laughed and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Okay one two three." everyone started to sing Happy birthday to Carson. After that was over they watched as she blew out the candles. Olivia had to put Carson on the ground so that she could wipe her eyes. She hated that face that she was crying.

Elliot say and he put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Liv. They all grow up."

"I didn't expect it to be this soon. She's going to start kindergarten soon and then she'll be starting high school and then graduating and then..."Olivia stopped talking as a horror filled expression crossed her face. "Then she'll be moving out!" 

Elliot smiled and hugged her. "Livvie don't even think about it. Just think about all the good years that are to come."

Olivia nodded. She pulled away from him and grabbed the knife. "Let's cut this cake." 

"Yay! Mommy know that I'm 5 that means that I can go to big girl school with Lizzie!" Carson said excitedly.

"That's right Beanie. Kindergarten." Olivia said with a smile. 

Carson looked at Munch said proudly. "Kindergarten is all day school." 

Munch laughed and patted her head. "That's true."

The rest of the day was spent bowling, having a good time and just being with one another. Later that evening Olivia and Carson were in the living room looking over some pictures Carson had drew.

Carson smiled and showed her mother a piece of paper. "Happy birthday mommy."

Olivia smiled. Every since Carson was two she would give Olivia presents on her own birthday. Olivia tried to explain to Carson today was Carson's special day but Carson didn't believe her. "Baby. What did I tell you. My birthday is December 23."

"I know but you had me on this day. So I like to give you gifts." Carson said with a smile. "You know for a thank you." the five year old said with a smile. She was twisting her long braided ponytail in her fingers.

Olivia smiled and said. "Thank you beanie. So what do you have for me?"

Carson smiled and got into her mother's lap. She handed Olivia the picture.

Olivia took the picture and smiled seeing it. The picture was of Olivia, Elliot, Carson and the Stabler kids. They were all in the backyard by what Olivia could guess the swing set. Olivia and Elliot were standing next to each other, while the kids were standing on either sides of them. Carson was holding her mother's hand. 

"See it's Katie, Lizzie, Me, You, Daddy, Maury and Dickie!" Carson said excitedly as she pointed at everyone. "And that say's Happy Birthday mommy. I love you!" Carson said proudly. "Maureen helped me spell it." 

Olivia smiled and said. "It's beautiful baby. Thank you very much."

Carson smiled and said. "I use blue paper cause blue is the color of the sky and cause it's your favorite color!"

"That's right. It's my favorite color." Olivia said with a smile. 

Carson gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I go play with Lizzie and Dickie before bedtime."

"Okay. Thank you for this beautiful picture baby."

Carson giggled and skipped away.

Olivia stood up and went to the kitchen. She went over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Did Carson show you the picture?" he asked as he put down the cup his was drinking from.

"Yep."

"Did you like it?"

Olivia smiled against his back. "Best non-birthday present ever."

Elliot laughed and turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Olivia."

"Love you too."


	25. The Surprise

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the many reviews and what! So awesome, anywho here is the new chapter! As always read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was now the month of august in New York. Everyone was bustling about in the hot and humid august heat. 16 year old Maureen had walked the little kids to the park, it was the last week that the sprinklers would be on and it suppose to be this cook out. Olivia and Elliot would met up with the kids later.

Olivia fell back onto the mattress with a delighted sigh. She giggled when Elliot landed next to her, she turned to look at him.

Elliot leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Think we made a baby?" he asked.

Olivia laughed as she rolled onto her stomach. "Possible" she said with a head nod. She then turned on her side and cuddled closer to Elliot.

He wrapped his arm around her warm body, bringing her closer. "Good." he smiled.

They have been trying for baby since later June. Olivia was starting to became discouraged. She had a doctors appointment that Saturday to see if something was wrong. She rested her head on his chest as she gently traced his toned stomach. "We should get ready for that park cook out."

"Ugh it's too hot." Elliot said as sat up.

Olivia nodded and sat up also. She smiled as she said. "Then we should take a shower. You know...to cool down."

Elliot smiled and stood up. He got Olivia's hand as she stood and said. "I like how you think Ms. Benson."

Olivia giggled as she followed into the bathroom.

~Later that day~  
"MOMMY LOOK!" Carson cried as she dangled on the monkey bars. Her long brown hair was in a slightly wet ponytail. She had on her Dora swimsuit and blue jean shorts.

Olivia smiled as she watched Carson climb on the monkey bars. "I see! Keep going baby." Olivia said with a smile. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her and her smile grew wider when Carson finsihed. "Good girl!" She said going over to her daughter, her ponytail bouncing. She had on dark green shorts with a light yellow tank top. She kissed her daughter's head and said. "Go and finish playing darling."

"Okay mama." Carson said with a smile. She looked around and spotted Lizzie. She ran over to the twin girl and said. "You wanna play with me?"

"Sure? What are we playing?"

"Monsters against aliens!"' Dickie shouted as he jumped from behind a tree. His friend Micheal close by him.

"Boys are aliens!" Carson said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Cause Katie said that boys are from a different planet. So that means boys are aliens! Me and Carson will be the monsters!" Lizzie said. She pushed a strand of her slightly wet hair out of her face. She wiped her hands on her red shorts and got Carson's hand. "Let's get! We have to plan a sneak attack!"

"Okay!" Carson said with a giggle.

Olivia turned away from the kids with a laugh. She looked around the small get together that was being held at the neighborhood park. She saw 14 year old Kathleen talking with her two friends, Carrie and Lucinda, by the bench. If she turned left she could see Maureen on the swing talking with a boy. Olivia looked around wondering if Elliot was watching some where nearby. She smiled seeing that he was on the opposite side of the park.

Elliot was with the other men. Cooking and talking about their woman and children.

"So are you going to ask her to marry you?" Steve Carter asked.

"What?" Elliot asked after nearly choking on his pop.

"She's been living with you for nearly 7 months now. You been together for about that long. You guys knew each other for about 7 years. I mean what are you waiting for. You don't want her to leave again do you?" Steve asked. Elliot and Stave had been friends since they were in their 20's. Both men served in the Marines. Hell Elliot was the god father to Steve's children. So of course Steve knew everything about Olivia.

"I don't know man. She went through so much. I don't know if she is ready for that." Elliot said. He looked around and saw that Olivia was looking at him. He smiled at her brightly and waved his hand.

Olivia smiled at him and waved back.

"See. That's love right there man. I should have warned you about Kathy."

"Steve what are you talking about. You did warn me about Kathy. Hell you made a very long, drunken speech at our wedding warning me about Kathy."

"I didn't." Steve said.

"No you did. I remember because I wasn't wasted." Elliot laughed. 

Steve cocked his head to the side considering that. "Good point." he scanned around the park checking his 4 children. He had 2 daughters, Grace who was 16 (who was also Maureen's closest and best friend) and Lucinda (who was Kathleen's best friend), then he had two boys, Kevin who was 10 and Mike who was 7 (who was Dickie's best friend.). Once locating all his children he smiled turning back to Elliot. "You saw Maury right?"

Elliot nodded not looking away from the his friend. "Yep. On the swing set. With Larry Harper. Age 16, goes to her school, get's good grades, works at the library and has 3 siblings."

"Tell me you didn't do a background check." Steve laughed.

Elliot merely smiled. "No Olivia told me."

"She did a background check?" Steve asked as he turned to look at Olivia. She was now with Carson, Lizzie, Dickie and Mike.

"Oh no. Maureen just talked to her." Elliot said simply. He gave a loving smile to his girlfriend.

Olivia turned back towards the grills when she felt someone looking at her. She smiled at both Steve and Elliot. She then turned her attention back to the younger kids. "Ok so do you guys want to head back to the sprinklers? It's going to get dark soon and they are going to cut them off."

"Yeah!" the younger kids all said.

"Okay. First let's go tell your dad's what the plan is." Olivia said. She had the younger children follow her and they soon got to the grill. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful." Elliot said with a smile. He chuckled when she blushed.

"I'm taking the kids back to the sprinklers. If that's okay with you two I mean."

"Sure go ahead. The burgers should be done soon." Steve said. He high fived his son.

Elliot nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Be good you guys."

"Yes daddy." Lizzie, Carson and Dickie all said at the same time.

Olivia smiled at the two men and then walked away with the kids.

"Yeah. Stabler you better pop that question soon." Steve said as he looked around at the other men at the cook out. 

Elliot looked around also and he held back a growl. He didn't like to share. Yeah he would have to do something about that soon.

~Saturday~  
Olivia sat nervously as she waited for her doctor to come back. She wished she had told Elliot to come with her. But she had told him to stay at home with kids. They both had the weekend off and wanted to spend time with the kids. Olivia was about bite her nail when she heard the door open. She lifted her head up and looked at her doctor. She was trying to get a read on the woman. But Olivia couldn't get anything, now she was even more nervous. "So?" Olivia asked when the woman sat down in front of Olivia. 

"Okay. I have some news for you Mrs. Benson." Dr. Faber said with a small smile.

Olivia stared into her eyes and said. "Yeah?"

Dr. Faber smiled as she said. "Your not having any difficulty getting pregnant. Your pregnant. About 8 weeks."

Olivia's eyes went wide as she said. "No way! Really?" when Dr. Faber nodded Olivia broke into a huge smile. "Wow 8 weeks that's like 2 months! Oh my gosh!" she couldn't wait to tell Elliot.


	26. The Lost and Found

_**Hello people of earth! Thank you all for the reviews and that jazz! So here is the new chapter in the story! Hope you like it!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia left the doctors office on cloud nine. Dr. Faber had given her the prenatal vitamins. Now she just had to get home and tell Elliot and the kids. She knew they would all be so excited. She was giddy as she made it home closing the door behind her. She crinkled her nose when she didn't get the usual response, usually whenever either her or Elliot got home a child would run to them. She waited but no child came. "Hello!" she called as she put her purse down. When she didn't get a reply she went to the living room. She saw that the TV was off. She frowned that meant that no one was home. She pulled out cell phone to see if she missed a call or if she had any unread text messages from Elliot. Nope. "Where is everyone?" she wondered as she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. As she closed the fridge she saw the post it note. She smiled seeing that it was Elliot's hand writing. She read "Hey babe. Sorry we aren't here. I ordered some Chinese food for dinner and they couldn't drop it off so I was going to go and pick it up. But then the kids wanted to go so they could stop at the store. Be home soon. Love Elliot." she smiled. She was to excited to settle down she had to move, do something. So she started to clean up the playroom. By time she finished Elliot and the kids arrived.

"Mommy!" Carson cheered as she skipped into the house.

Olivia went and met them at the door. "Hey you!" She sang as she picked her little girl.

"How was the doctor? Are you okay?" Carson asked as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Of course I'm okay. More than okay actually. Where is your dad?" Olivia asked after she looked at around.

Carson merely smiled and she hoped out of her mother's arms. "I no know." she then skipped away with a giggle. 

Olivia watched her daughter confusion and amusement all over her face. She turned back to the door and saw the rest of the kids coming in. "Hey you guys."

"Hey Liv!" Maureen said as she carried in a bag.

"What's in the bags?" Olivia asked confused.

"Oh just some school supply stuff." Maureen said simply with a smile.

Olivia nodded and watched as the rest of the kids came in. She felt her heart flutter when Elliot finally came into the house. "Hello there!" she said with a smile.

Elliot smiled, he was holding the bags with the food in it so he couldn't hug her, so he simply bent down and kissed her lips gently.

Olivia kissed him back but then the smell of the Chinese food overpowered her nostrils and she heard her stomach growl. She pulled away and whispered. "Food time."

Elliot laughed and kicked the door close. "So what happened at the doctor?"

Olivia followed behind him as he went towards the kitchen. She was practically bouncing up and down as she smiled. "I.."

Carson came running into the kitchen interrupting her mother as she squealed. "MOMMY!"

Olivia turned to her daughter. "Yes beanie?" 

"I can't find Lily!" Carson's eyes where wide with fear and sadness.

"Where was the last place you seen Lily?" Olivia asked as she bent down to stare into her daughters eyes.

Carson sniffed with a shrug of her shoulders as she said. "I have no idea. I can't find her! Mommy she gets scared when she is alone."

Olivia nodded and picked up her five year old. "Okay come on. Let's go and find Lily." She looked at Elliot with a small and carried her daughter to her bedroom.

Elliot paused. What was she going to tell him? It must have been good because she was upset. He sighed and he then went to put the contents of the bags away. Then he pulled the Chinese food out of the bags and set it up on the table. "Food is ready!" he called.

Olivia was walking around the upstairs looking for Tiger Lily. She couldn't find that little stuffed tiger anywhere. She could tell that her daughter was starting to became restless. "Carson darling calm down. We are going to find her."

Carson nodding biting her bottom lip. "But...what..if someone...stole her." Carson whispered.

Olivia bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Darling. No one stole you. You probably just misplaced her."

Carson shook her head. "No." 

Olivia sighed. She then heard Elliot call them dinner. "Come on let's go eat. We can continue our search later okay?"

Carson nodded. She got her mother's hand and they walked downstairs. She took her seat at the table and sighed.

"What's wrong Carson?" Kathleen asked after her father said grace. She picked up her chop stick.

"I can't find Tiger Lily." Carson sighed as she pushed her rice around.

Dickie's head perked up. He then got up and ran through the patio door.

"Dickie?" Elliot called.

Dickie came back a few seconds later holding a rather dirty and tattered Tiger Lily. He went over and handed it to Carson. "She was under the tree. I saw her earlier."

Carson hugged the stuffed animal close to her chest and she said. "Thank you so much Dickie!" leaned up and kissed Dickie's cheek. 

Dickie smiled and went over to his chair. He went to pick up his chop stick when Maureen said. "Ew both of you should wipe your hands don't you think?" 

"Good idea. Go ahead." Olivia said with a smile. She watched as the two children walked out of the room.

"So how was the doctor visit go?" Maureen asked.

Olivia felt her smile grow bigger. She couldn't help it. "Good news. Very good news." she sang.

Elliot smiled as he looked at her. "Well then spit it out."

Carson and Dickie came back and took their seats going back to eating their food.

"I'm going to have to wash Lily before you try and sleep with her." Olivia said. She smiled when Carson smiled. "Okay so back to what I was saying. Good news."

"Come on Liv. The suspense is killing me!" Elliot said as he placed her chop stick down.

She giggled and said. "I'm pregnant."

Elliot's jaw dropped open and said. "Pregnant?"

"Yep. Nothing was wrong with me. I'm about 8 weeks." she she said with a smile.

"Your having a baby?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes."

"That's so cool!" Maureen and Kathleen shouted as they got up and hugged Olivia tightly.

Olivia smiled and hugged the girls back. She laughed when Lizzie and Dickie joined the hug. She turned to look at Elliot and Carson they were both sitting down. The Stabler kids soon took their seats and Olivia looked at Carson. "Darling are you okay?" 

"Your going to have another baby?" Carson whispered.

"Yes. And you know what that means?"

"What?" Carson asked.

"You are going to be a big sister. That means you are going to have some one to look after." Olivia said.

"Like how they look after me?" Carson asked she looked at the Stabler's.

Olivia smiled and said. "Exactly like that."

Carson then smiled and said. "Cool."

Olivia nodded and turned her attention to a still very stunned Elliot. "Elliot?"

Elliot snapped out of the daydreams he was having and said. "So your pregnant?"

"Yeah. We established this like 5 hours ago." she giggled. 

Elliot laughed and stood up. He brought her closer and placed a hand on her stomach. "Hi little baby. How many weeks?"

"8." Olivia answered.

"Wow." Elliot said. They soon sat down and everything that was discussed after that was about the new baby. Names, gender, and everything like that. Soon the kids were in their bedrooms as where Elliot and Olivia. Elliot wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and brought her closer to him.

She looked up at him with a kind smile. "So your happy?"

"Of course I am. We have been trying and trying and now your pregnant. It's prefect."

"This baby is going to be beautiful." Olivia whispered.

"With you as his or her mother of course the baby is going to be beautiful." Elliot said as he kissed the top of her head.

Olivia felt herself blush. "So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Elliot said with a laugh.

Olivia laughed as she cuddled closer to him. "Me too."

Elliot nodded. His eyes darted to his sock drawer. He smiled thinking about what he had safely tucked away inside of it. He just needed the right time.


	27. The Halloween Surprise

_**Hello people of earth! Here is a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I had to read Huckleberry Finn and that took up most of time along with other school work! But I'm free now...hence the new chapter. Lol so as always read review and enjoy!  
Oh by the by this is the second to last chapter. Meaning the last chapter is going to be the last one! Sorry peeps.  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was now the month of October. Halloween day to be exact Olivia was 15 weeks pregnant, which was roughly 4 months. She was growing larger as was her cravings and heat flashes. Thankfully the mood swings weren't plentiful. She had to start wearing maternity clothes but she didn't mind. She still worked at the station and wouldn't leave for good until she was at least 7 ½ months. After that Cragen didn't want to risk anything happening to Olivia or his future grandchild. Elliot seemed a little off, well to Olivia, he always seemed to have something on his mind. That made Olivia worry. She hated it when he kept things from her. All the kids were doing fine each of them had adjusted to their new school environment. Well now they did, but during the first week it had been a little hard for Carson. The 5 year old was worried about being away all day. She didn't fully understand what all day meant until she went threw it. It broke Olivia's heart to see her little girl cry when she had to go inside her kindergarten class. But somewhere Olivia and Elliot got Carson to see that going to Kindergarten was fun and really cool.

Olivia smiled as she looked at her little girl. They had just gotten back from the store and Olivia could tell that the little ones were excited. As were the older girls. Lizzie was going as the Rapunzel. Olivia had the pink dress and even a little toy chameleon to be Pascal. Lizzie adored the movie Tangled and kept begging Olivia to let her carry around a skillet. Olivia was considering it. Dickie was going as Bumblebee from Transformers and Carson was going as Madeline, which she was very excited about. Kathleen, now at the age of 13, was going to be going to a haunted house with her friends and their parents. The girls had agreed to dress as a Disney Princess with a twist, they had to be zombies, so Kathleen was going as a zombie Princess Aurora. Her friends were Jasmine, Cinderella and Tiana. Olivia had promised to help Katie with her zombie make up before she left. 16 year old Maureen was going to a party this year, afterward she would be going to her friend house to stay the night. For the party Maureen was going as an fallen angel. Her hair was all stringy and she had blacks wings, a little dress with a lace up front, black leggins (Elliot wouldn't let her wear the fishnet stockings) a skull wand, and a black halo. Everyone was excited about today.

"Momma! Momma! Look I made something for the baby!" Carson said as she looked up from her picture.

"Oh can I see it?" Olivia asked with a smile. 

"Course." Carson said with a large smile as she handed her mother the picture.

Olivia took it and looked it over. From what she could tell is was a park and then little stick people. She smiled as she said. "Is this us? All of us?" 

Carson nodded. "Yeah and the little one is the baby." Carson said sweetly. "When is the baby coming?" she questioned.

"The baby should be here by March."

Carson gave a pout. "But that's forever from now."

Olivia laughed and kissed the top of her head and said. "I know. But the time will seem to fly by. Now go on and put it on the fridge. Then we can start getting ready to go trick or treating!"

Carson's eyes lit up as she nodded and ran to the kitchen.

Olivia smiled it was close to 6 which meant it was almost time to go out and start trick or treating. She heard Carson tell Dickie and Lizzie that it was time to get ready.

Elliot came into the living room with a smile on his face. "So what is about to happen?"

Olivia turned to him and said. "What?"

"What are we about to do? Do you want to stay and pass out candy or do you want me to stay and you go with the kids?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and said. "How about we both go. Then we make our way back here at like 7. I'll stay and pass the candy out and then you can take the kids back out? That way I can help Maureen and Kathleen with their costumes."

Elliot smiled and said. "That's workable. Okay I'll go check on the kids and see how they are doing with the costumes." he bent down and kissed Olivia softly before turning and going upstairs.

Olivia smiled and sat there. She blinked as she said. "I should get my costume on." she stood up and went upstairs. She could hear the kids excited chattering coming from the little kids room. She could hear music coming from Maureen and Kathleen's room. She smiled and went into the master bedroom. She put on her Chef's costume on. She placed the hat on her head and giggled. She could almost see the baby bump in this. She left out the room and went downstairs. "You guys look great!" 

Lizzie giggled. She was wearing Rapunzel's lavender and pink dress with matching shoes (she had on flesh colored stockings for the night chill) and of course her already waist length blonde hair was down and wavy. "Look Livvie!" Lizzie said. She then began to twirl and sing a song from the movie. "Flower, Gleam and Glow,Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,What once was mine..." (_**AN: This is from Tangled it's called the Healing Incantation) **_Lizzie had the Tangled soundtrack and listened to it when ever she could.

"Beautiful Lizzie." Olivia said with a smile. She turned to Dickie "You look rather snazzy my little Transformers."

Dickie lifted the mask off of his face and said. "Thanks Liv." he then ran off to get his pillow case. He was probably more excited about the fact he was about to get free candy. The girls where the ones really into their costumes.

"What about me momma?" Carson asked as she looked up. She looked adorable as Madeline! She had the blue coat, with the white collar and red scarf. Of course she had the yellow hat with the black ribbon around the middle. On her feet were black dress shoes and white socks.

Olivia bent down and picked up her growing five year old. "You look very pretty little Madeline."

"Merci" Carson giggled. She kissed her mother's cheek and then hopped down. "Come on Rapunzel let's get our bags!"

"Okay." Lizzie said with a giggle. The girls ran off and disappeared into the back of the house.

"Hello chef." Elliot said as he came down the stairs.

Olivia turned around and she giggled at Elliot. "Well hello there your Majesty." 

Elliot laughed and said. "You should have been a queen." he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"I should have. But this Chef costume is much cuter! Look the little logo says Bun In The Oven." Olivia said with a giggle. 

Elliot laughed and kissed her. Soon it was time to go trick or treating. He told Maureen to keep an ear out for trick or treaters. Kathleen decided to go trick or treating with them. When they went back to the house at 7 she would stay so she could go to the haunted house with her friends. Soon the little kids were cleaned up and tucked into bed. Olivia and Elliot were cuddled with one another on the couch watching The Strangers. 

Olivia was curled into Elliot's arms. She hated scary movies and this one always got to her. "See! This is why we are never going to be living out in the county some where!" she whispered as she nearly got in his lap. 

Elliot wrapped his arms around her body. He knew that the time was now! He knew he couldn't keep this from her for this long. He kept in a chuckle when she yelped when a girl cried out. "No worries Livvie. I will always protect you. I would never let that happen to you, to us. I love you Liv." 

Olivia looked up at him, she could sense the change in the air. "I love too."

He stared into her eyes and said. "So Olivia. Will you marry me?"

Olivia felt her eyes grow wide and her heart almost stopped beating. "I...what...Elliot..I" she stammered trying to get herself together. She got lost in his eyes as she said. "Yeah. I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Of course I'll marry you!" She said as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck as she smashed her mouth to his.

Elliot hugged her tightly and kissed her back. He pulled away from her and put the ring on her finger, he looked back up at her. He gently pecked her lips and pulled her away saying. "I love you so much Liv."

"I love you too." Olivia cried. She felt tears falling down her face. She tried to wipe them away but her tears kept coming. She was just so happy. She finally just cuddled to his chest and let the tears fall. She could barely see the movie. 

Elliot was smiling was he hugged her to him. He kissed the top of her head and just held her close. It was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too Livvie." he whispered.


	28. The End

_**Hello people of earth! So sorry for the long wait but I've had writers block *shivers* But I've gotten over it! And I'm back with a new chapter! So as always read review and enjoy!  
**__**This is the last chapter!**__**! I know sad but hey good things must come to and end!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was the month of March and the Stabler house was very tense. Olivia was a week late and everyone was antsy. They wanted her to hurry up and give birth already. Elliot was loosing his mind with anxiety. Every time Olivia moved at random times he would ask if it was time. It was driving Olivia crazy! So she had decided to go out with Casey, just to the spa. Elliot at first had been against it because he wanted Olivia near him. Just in case. But Olivia kept insisting it was okay and begging him until he agreed. He already knew that she was going to go, she just wanted him to be okay with it. That Saturday came up. Thankfully Elliot had the day off and the kids where going to stay at home with him.  
"Mommy!" Carson called as she ran through the house looking for her mother.

Olivia was struggling to get her jacket on. Once it was finally on she called, slightly out of breath, "Down here baby!" She smiled when she heard the little padding of feet above her head.

Carson came pounding the stairs and then she rushed to her mother. Before she attacked her with a hug she froze and started to walk slowly and then hugged her. "Have to be gentle with the baby." Carson said with a large smile.

Olivia smiled. "That's right baby. We have to be even gentler when the new baby comes right?"

Carson shakes her head and her little pony tails fly around her head. "So mommy. I'm gonna be a big sister right? That means I get to chose if I want a brother or sister right?"

Olivia laughs and replies "Where did you hear that from?"

Carson simply shrugged her shoulders as she said. "I don't know. Any who I want a little sister. So I can dress her up and teach her how to play Dora!"

Olivia sighed as she replied. "Darling I already told you mommy was having a boy." 

Carson's little nose scrunched up as she said. "But I can dress up a little boy momma."

Olivia gently smiles as she replies. "That's right you can't. But you can teach him different things."

"But mommy! You have to have a girl." Carson pouts. 

Olivia hears a car horn outside. She looked out the window and saw Casey's car in the driveway. She tries to bend down and kiss her daughter but can't. "Sorry beanie but I'm not having a girl this time. Maybe when this baby is a little older you can have a little sister."

Carson sighs "Okay mama. Have fun." hugs her mothers legs and then goes to the living room. 

Olivia sighs and calls to Elliot. "El! I'm leaving." 

Elliot was in the kitchen getting something ready for lunch. "Okay baby!"

Olivia smiles as she opens the door and heads out to the car. She was slowly twisting her wedding ring around her finger. Her and Elliot had gotten married on New Years Eve. They couldn't wait until after the baby was born and New Years Eve seemed like the prefect time for it. They went on a little weekend get away afterward. Elliot already promised her a longer honeymoon some where hot after the baby was born. Olivia smiled as she got into the car with her best friend. "Hey Case"

Casey gave a look to her friend. "Don't you hey Casey me! Do you have any idea how long Elliot had me on the phone! He kept asking me a thousand questions and stuff like that! Liv you shouldn't be going to the spa! You should be at home resting and getting ready for my nephew!" she started the car. 

Olivia laughed. "Casey calm down. The spa is helping me and the baby. If I'm relaxed then hopefully little one will be relaxed enough to come out."

Casey's eyes went wide as she replied. "Don't even say things like that! That little boy better wait until you are safely in the hands of that hunky blue eyed husband of yours! I cannot help you deliver a baby!"

Olivia laughed even harder. "CASEY! Calm down sweetie! I'm not in labor and you wouldn't have to deliver the baby if I was to go into labor! You just have to get me to the hospital." 

"Which is 3.5 miles from our destination." Casey replied.

Olivia looked at her. "You really have been talking to my husband."

Both woman laugh.

~Later that day~ 

Olivia and Casey where lounging on some comfy chairs eating strawberries and drinking juice.

"I feel so relaxed." Casey nearly moaned.

Olivia giggled. "I did. But now not so much. Little one here won't stop moving around!"

"Ooh I wanna touch!" Casey squealed. 

"Go ahead. Right here." she got Casey's hand and placed it on her large stomach. She smiled when she felt the baby kick right under Casey's hand. "See." 

Casey smiled as she looked up at Olivia. "I can't wait to feel mine kick." she muttered in awe as she looked down at Olivia's stomach.

Olivia titlted her head to the side and she said. "Feel your's kick? Is there something you want to tell me Casey?"

Casey's head snapped up quickly and she said. "No! I mean yes...I'm mean!" she groaned as she put her head in her hands.

Olivia smiled. "Cassandra Helena Novak! Are your pregnant?"

Casey looked back up at Olivia and said. "You didn't just full name me Olivia Vanessa Stabler!"

Olivia laughed and said. "Why yes I did and I'll do it again if you don't tell me what's going on!"

Casey sighed as she said. "Well you know how me and Fin have been seeing each other right?" when Olivia nodded she said. "I found out I was pregnant last week."

Olivia squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend and said. "Congrats sweetie! Oh that's wonderful! How many weeks are you?" 

"4." Casey sniffed.

"Oh this baby is going to be so cute! I can't wait to see..." but Olivia paused. She frowned slightly and she looked down at her stomach. 

Casey stared at her friend and said. "What's wrong Olivia?"

"Uhm...I think my water just broke." she whispered.

"What! How is that possible! I thought you had contractions or something! Liv why didn't you tell me you were having contractions! Oh my God Elliot is going to kill me and then.."

Olivia placed her hand over Casey's mouth and said. "Casey darling calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Some times woman don't get contractions. I guess this is one of those times. Just get me to the hospital and no Elliot isn't going to kill you. I won't let him. Now come to the hospital."

"Hospital right. 3.5 miles away." Casey mumbled as she stood up and quickly started getting things ready. 

Olivia stood up and walked behind her friend. She looked at her best with a smile small. She was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. "Casey...your not the one who is going into labor. So come on take a few deep breaths and let's get to the hospital." 

Casey nodded and got Olivia's hand and they rushed to the car.

Olivia got her phone and dialed Elliot's number.

He answered on the second ring. "Are you okay?" 

Olivia chuckled. "You answered the phone mighty fast there Mr. Worry-a-lot!"

Elliot laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Can you meet us at the hospital...my water broke."

"LIV! Why didn't you say that when I answered the phone! YOU GUYS CODE BABY! CODE BABY!"

Olivia smirked as she said. "You have a code baby?"

"Olivia wipe that smirk off of your face! Why didn't you tell me that you were having contractions! No never mind I'll meet you at the hospital!"

"Okay." Olivia smiled.

"See you soon Liv. Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and that was when she was hit with the contractions. "Oh!" she gripped her phone tightly.

Casey was looking from Olivia to the road. "Don't worry Livvie! We are almost there!"

Olivia nodded.

~Later~  
It was nearing 8pm. The Stabler kids where sitting in the waiting room with Cragen, Casey, Fin and Munch.

"Is the baby here now." Carson sighed as she kicked her little feet back and forth.

Cragen laughed as he picked her up and placed her in his lap. "No not yet darling. Trust me you'll know when the baby is here."

Carson pouted and leaned into his chest. "I wanna see the baby now grandpa."

"Me too Carson. Me too." he chuckled.

Elliot soon came to everyone with a large smile on his face and tears in his blue eyes.

"The baby is here!" Casey asked as she jumped up.

Elliot nodded. "Come on."

Carson jumped out of Cragen's lap and ran to her father. She giggled when he picked her up. "Come on daddy! I have to see my little brother."

Elliot just chuckled. He waited for everyone to stand up and come over to him. He then guided them to the room Olivia was in. He slowly opened the door and smiled as he walked in. 

"Hey you guys." Olivia said. She was slightly sweating and her brown hair was a mess around her face. In her arms she was holding two babies.

"Mommy! You said it was only going to be a boy!" Carson gasped as she jumped out of Elliot's arms and went over to her.

"I thought I was only have a little boy." Olivia said with a smile. "It seems that the little girl was hiding behind her brother the whole time."

Casey walked over to her friend. "Are they both okay?"

"Of course." Olivia said with a smile.

"They are beautiful Olivia." Cragen said.

"Thanks dad." Olivia said as she looked up at him. 

"What are their names?" Maureen and Kathleen asked at the same time. They took seats by Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "The boy is Jackson Donald Stabler and the little girl is Jewel Jacinda Stabler."

"They are precious" Casey said with a smile.

Olivia smiled. "That they are."

"Mommy! I told you I was going to have a little sister!" Carson said with a smile.

"That you did sweetie." Olivia said as she gently kissed her daughter's head and then looked down at the twins in her arms. She looked around at everyone with a smile. She was so happy at the moment. She couldn't remember feeling so loved. She gently kissed the top of the Jewel and Jackson's heads. Happy that she had found the comfort that she had been searching for.


End file.
